My Hero Academia: Lightning Bolt Strikes Twice
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: After the fight against the Reach's MFD, many thought Wally West had perished in the battle. However, instead of dying, Wally wakes up in the nurse's office of UA High School. Taking up an offered teaching role as he is stuck there, he finds a way to connect back to his home while going beyond, Plus ultra with the next generation of heroes. He's gonna go beyond, even his old speed.
1. Flashpoint

Okay, this is a new one for me. This is a Crossover between my two favorite Superhero shows in the modern day; Young Justice and My Hero Academia. To be precise, this is kinda what is going on in the 'meanwhile' of Outsiders. Anyway, Shonen Jump and Kohei Horikoshi owns MHA and Greg Weisman and DC owns Young Justice. Enjoy!

Flashpoint

(Mustafu, Japan. August. 19:40)

In the esteemed UA Academy, dusk has settled upon the school's new dormitory-Heights Alliance. It's been some time since the Kamino incident, and the hero course students are training hard for the Provisional Hero License exam.

One of these was a young man currently training outside, with his body cloaked in an aura of energy. His hair was dark green and shaggy, and his green eyes were filled with determination as he practiced a long swinging kick. A bead of sweat goes down his freckled cheek as he pants, adjusting his training attire before going to his notebook.

"That's not right...Iida looks different when he kicked, and bent his back somewhat. I can see that form in my head right now...to get this to the ultimate move level…" He started to mutter to himself, as he got lost in thought while he scratched an itch at the back of his neck. It seems that stress is making him nervous - One for All must be reacting.

However, he paused as he noticed the hair on his hand standing on end, and raised a brow. He then heard a scream coming from inside and looked towards the window. He could see that some of the girls were going to someone on the ground.

Inside Heights Alliance, a brown haired, rosy cheeked girl named Uraraka Ochaco bent down with several others to a purple haired young lady, who was covering her ears in great pain. "Kyoka, what's wrong?" A pink skinned horned girl named Mina asked, her black-scalea yellow eyes filled with concern.

"H-High...pitched screeching...it's making my ears ring like crazy…!" She yelled out in pain as Toru noticed her phone was starting to act up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A blonde haired young man named Kaminari Denki ran in with several others, having heard the screaming. "Jirou! You okay?"

"We need to get in contact with one of the teachers. Quickly!" commanded Momo Yaoyorozu, a mature-looking black haired young woman, as Denki quickly got to his phone, but yelled out in pain as he only heard a high pitched screech coming out from it, and saw that the phone's signal was going out of control.

"What is going on here?" asked a muscular young man with glasses, moving his arms robotically to try and get some order when an eerie glow started to fill the room from the outside. The students slowly turned to the window and stared in shock awe at what they saw. But then something clicked in one of them.

"Deku! He's outside!" Ochaco yelled out as several others followed after her, trying to stop her from going out into potential danger while Momo, a froggy girl named Tsuyu Asui, a bird like teen named Tokoyami and a large boy named Rikido Sato stared in shock while two other boys quickly ran to hide.

Outside, Izuku had fallen on his back when the glow first appeared, staring in utter shock and surprise at the sight before him; a large, energy spewing tear appeared in the air right in front of him, aglow with an eerie light blue lightning. He could feel a strange, icy wind bellowing out of it before a silhouette started to come in, looking rather off; like a fuzzy screen on an old television set.

As soon as he saw it, however, the strange energy vortex had vanished and dropped someone in front of him. Izuku nervously got up, grunting from the strange energy just as some silent alarms went off in the school. The students ran out, Izuku cautiously moving.

"Midoriya! Stay away! We don't know what that was and it could mean something is going on!" Tenya called out, as several of the students came out.

A white and red haired young man looked around, his heterochromic gaze studying the area around as he prepared his right side which grew with some ice. "Is it an attack?" Izuku shook his head as he motions to the ground. The group cautiously walked over and there was a gasp of shock from some of them.

"AAAAAAH! A DEAD GUY!" Denki screamed, making Mina scream too as before them was a young man's body.

Izuku went to inspect him; his body was clad in a nearly body covering padded yellow jumpsuit with red pants, covered with burn marks in several areas including near a red lightning bolt, red hair poking out of the mask and charred skin noticeable from the nearly face concealing masks with small red bolts of lightning sticking from his ears and red goggles resting on his forehead. His red gloves had thick padding around the wrist to the mid forearm and yellow boots looked like they were built with high tracktion in mind.

"Deku, be careful…!" Ochaco called out in concern as a spiky haired blond just clicked his tongue in annoyance, but then slowly looked when he heard an unfamiliar voice groan.

"Uh...guys?" Izuku said nervously as he backed up from the body. "I think he's still alive…"

"AAAAAH! ZOMBIE!" Denki screamed in even more horror, as Mina screamed louder as well as the others just cringed at their volume. An invisible girl named Toru Hagakure looked behind her when she heard more footsteps coming their way.

"Oh, Aizawa sensei! Over here!" Toru called out as a scraggy man wearing a gray long sleeve and slacks came up, his dark eyes looking exhausted as other adults wearing their sleeping attire came running out.

Shota Aizawa looked around and saw Izuku by the body and gave a soft sigh, rubbing his tired eyes. "Why am I not surprised you are involved in this somehow, Midoriya…"

'Not like it's on purpose…' was Izuku's mental response as they looked at the young man who was currently unconscious, as a spiked up blonde with sunglasses and a thin mustache looked nervously.

"We...uh...know if he's dead or…?" as if to answer, the young man gave a soft groan again. "Ah crap, he is alive…!" He called out fearfully as he backed up.

"Let's take him to Recovery Girl. She may know who this is…let's have Power Loader look over this outfit, looks important." Shota said calmly as he motions his students along. "Come on, we'll be needing your answers for this."

(Later that night…)

In a hospital room at UA's main building, the young man gave a soft groan as we had been changed into a hospital gown. Thinking back to the moment just before he arrived. 

Just...tell them, okay?

The young man's eyes started to crack open, a groan escaping his lips as he could hear bits and pieces, but it was in another language. 'Is that...Japanese…? Good thing I took that class before Vietnameze" he thought in confusion as he got up, his hyper fast brain starting to decipher from what he remembers what he learned as hs his eyes tried to focus.

"... -And David just sent me some schematics, Principal Nezu. He told me that this kid's goggles are at least military grade, and the suit is top of the marks in material." A skinny blonde man explained, standing by the bed with a 3 foot humanoid mouse with a scar over his left eye and a suit.

.

"I see...well then it is a good thing we could get your friend's sister here on such short notice. It was quite surprising indeed when Recovery Girl got him to heal so fast-oh." The rodent turned and saw the young man was looking at them, blinking a bit. "Good evening, sir. Who might you be?"

He blinked before coughing a bit, his throat rather dry from the arctic winds he had breathed in. "Um...I'm called Kid Flash. Yes, I know I'm at least 21, but I just got back into the game to deal with a crazy thing. Also um...why am I in Japan?"

"I thought you were American, so I checked for you. I don't see any record of you or anyone with this insignia." the skinny man explained, making Wally blink in bafflement.

"...Uh, okay. How about 'The Flash'? He's my mentor." Kid Flash explained, looking at the two and saw they just looked confused. "...You don't know the Flash? I thought the Justice League was pretty popular in Japan…"

"The...Justice League?" the rodent asked, looking at the skinny man in curiosity. The other man just shrugs, equally confused. That got Kid Flash to be a little nervous as he looked at a tablet that was nearby. He quickly picks it up and starts searching at super speed, making the two look in surprise at his typing speed, his finger practically a blur.

'Come on...come on...anything!' Kid Flash typed as many names as he could; 'Flash', 'Central City', 'Keystone City', 'Batman', 'Gotham City', 'Superman', 'Metropolis', 'Atlantis', 'Themyscira'. Any and all terms that should have been public knowledge and…

Nothing. His green eyes were wide with shock as a woman came in, seeing the vacant look in his eyes. "Um...All Might, is now a bad time?" the skeletal man in the yellow suit gave a sheepish laugh as he scratched his head.

"Ah no, Makoto. You're just in time was lucky you were visiting your brother when I called." All Might said with a slight chuckle. "Now...Uh, Kid Flash. We are going to ask you some questions and answer honestly please." He just nods, looking rather shocked as Makoto placed her hand on his shoulder.

"So...what is your real name? As you can guess, we do not have any knowledge of this 'Flash' person." Nezu asked.

"Can I get some water first?" He asked politely as All Might nods, pouring a glass of cool water and gave it to him. He took a deep swig of it, sighing a bit as his throat wasn't as parched. "Okay...my codename for the Justice League was Kid Flash 'til I was about 19, I retired a little after that but I help out from time to time. My real name is Wallace Rudolph West, but I prefer the name Wally."

"I see…" Nezu looked at Makoto, who just nodded. "And where are you from?"

"Central City, Missouri. Which I just found out does not exist here…wherever here is." Wally said, sighing a bit. Makoto raised an eyebrow again, but nods showing he was still telling the truth.

"What is the last thing you remember before coming here?" All Might asked, his voice comforting and soft. He could tell the young man was not feeling the best. He saw Wally clenching his fists.

"Those damn bugs…" he gritted in anger before taking a breath to calm himself, looking to the side with a sad look. "The last thing I remember was zipping out of the Zeta tube to the Arctic. I was helping my mentor and our new companion Impulse siphon away energy from a magnetic disruptor created by an alien race of humanoid insects called the Reach. It was for a terraforming attack."

"...Aliens, huh?" All Might asked, looking at Makoto who just shrugs, as if just as shocked as him but not getting anything against his claims. "So uh...were you a student of his long?"

"Of the Flash? I was his partner since I was 13 years old. I got my powers around that time, so my uncle took me under his wing. Became part of a kickass team of heroes, doing black ops, got an awesome girlfriend...but I sacrificed it all to help save my uncle and cousin from potentially dying." Wally said, his eyes downcast at this. "I...I honestly thought I died for a second until I woke up here…"

All Might and Nezu exchanged a shocked expression, before sad frowns of sympathy formed on their faces. Nezu looked at the young man, who was in a strange place without any familiar faces and going by how Makoto was affected, his words were quite genuine. He was not calm, so he couldn't fool her quirk. He was clearly in anguish and needed a place to stay.

"Um...are you hungry, young man? I could have our cook make you something. Here at UA, we are here to create the next generation of heroes and that means being there for one in need of help. And you clearly need that right now." Nezu said as Wally looked up at this. "I'd also like to talk to you about something if that is okay."

"...Just want some sleep right now. But I'll take you up on that offer in the morning, thanks." Wally said, a small smile on his face from the strange rodent's kindness. The small mammal gave a nod, smiling back as the three left the room so he can rest. Wally sat back, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

Outside of the room, Shota was standing near the door as the three walked out. "So what's the verdict?"

"Apparently...he's from another dimension. His name is Wallace West from America, he goes by the hero name Kid Flash, his home is a city called Central City in Missouri-"

"Which doesn't exist here by the way."

"Thank you, All Might. And he apparently made a grave sacrifice of his own life to stop a death machine from aliens." Makoto explained, as the erasing hero just gave a flat stare of disbelief. "I am serious, his answers were all genuine. The only way you can fool my quirk is with a 100% clear mind. He was clearly in turmoil."

"It's not rational that he is from another dimension, though." Shota said as Power Loader came in, the short man wearing a sort of construction equipment on his head as he shook his head.

"Better believe it now; guy has all sorts of data put into that suit of his. It's access codes to some sort of technology I have never seen before and has data on heroes I never seen or heard of. Not to mention his goggles are made of a high-velocity reinforced material that I don't think I can replicate and the nanomachines in his suit are masterfully made. This isn't some bootleg stuff. This would cost trillions of yen to manufacture."

Shota frowned at hearing that from Power Loader, combined with the strange footage they found when his students told him about this. "So...what is the plan exactly?"

"We need to keep an eye on him, but it seems this young man is in need of some help in a trying period. Plus he is of an age close enough to our students, who need mentoring." Nezu said with a sigh. "Let us rest for now, he said he would talk to us in the morning." They all nod, understanding as they went to get some sleep. In the hospital room, Wally was currently reading up on everything he could on the tablet that was left by his bed.

(Next Morning at Heights Alliance)

Izuku yawned as he walked down the hall, early in the morning as he had finished brushing his teeth and went to get some breakfast. He then saw an odd sight; it was a man wearing a chef uniform, Lunch Rush, holding onto Rikido and Katsuki in a desperate hold.

"Sato, Bakugo, I heard through the grapevine you two can cook right? I need your help, boys!" the lunch room chef said, his tone grave and wavering.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Lunch Rush. What's going on?" The very muscular teen asked, his thick lips grimacing in confusion.

"That guy you kids found last night, his order is insane!" He said as he showed the order he got. Rikido looked at it...and got bug eyed.

"He wants 20 plates of scrambled eggs with the works, 40 strips of bacon, 25 breakfast sausages, 80 pieces of toast with butter, 9 platters of Belgian waffles with maple syrup, 8 plates of french toast also with maple syrup, 9 bowls of fried rice, 25 breakfast burritos with extra hot sauce, a 20 ounce bottle of cola and a whole pot of coffee with 9 creams and 28 sugars!?" Rikito asked, as if trying to see if he is reading this correctly.

"Okay, that can't be what it 're making that shit up" Katsuki swipes it from him, annoyed...but then his red eyes stare in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK!? IT IS!" That got the ones that were there to stare in shock.

"How much does a dead guy need to eat?" Asked Denki in pure shock as Momo scratched her chin in thought.

"Hmm...perhaps his quirk needs a lot of calories to work? Similarly to the amount of food I need, or Iida's need for citrus." Momo gave a small shrug, as this was her best guess.

"I can usually make a lot of food with prep time, but he apparently expects this as soon as possible. Plus, I just need help with prepping at the very least, I can do the cooking." Rikido and Katsuki shared a look before the latter just sighed in annoyance.

"Let's get this over with...we got training later today." Katsuki muttered as the others looked curiously as they left, wondering what this person was like.

Later that day, they all went to the nurse's office to see this mystery man. Most were nervous given that huge order he put for Lunch Rush. And when they got there, Izuku and the rest saw Katsuki and Rikido were staring inside with looks of disturbed fascination.

The rest of class A peeked in, all with trepidation only to stare in shock at the near inhuman speed this man took to eating. There was a mountain of plates and bowls near him on the cart next to him, as he ate each of the dishes in quick succession.

"Wow...hardcore." Kyoka said in shock as they all watched blank-eyed as he finished the last bowl, and swigged down the cola bottle in a few very fast gulps.

"Aaaaaaah…" Wally covered his mouth to stop a loud belch from coming out as he stretched. "Fully charged."

"Wait...is your quirk fast healing or something, sir?" Izuku asked as he came in, noticing Wally had no scars anywhere on him and yet when they last saw him he had burns. "Because you seem perfectly fine."

"...Quirk…?" asked Wally, blinking in confusion as he looks at the many teenagers in confusion. A short elderly woman came up, sighing a bit at the amount of dishes in her room.

"He does not have a quirk, at least not that we know of. I checked his x-rays; he has two joints in his pinkie toes and shows no blood work that shows a quirk. However, his blood does show his body is different from a quirkless individual's." Recovery girl explained, as they nodded but saw Wally looking over the dishes.

"Hmm… one sec, miss." He said as suddenly before their eyes they saw the dishes disappearing from sight and only faint after images for those with fast enough speed to see it took place before they were all gone. A faint whirlwind formed from this speed before Wally came back, whistling. "Whew...man, I feel great! I've never moved this fast before."

"So his powers are...super speed?" asked Katsuki, looking at him curiously. "Explains the crap ton of food we had to help make for this weirdo. Body must burn through hundreds of calories a second to make up for the energy he expels from running."

"I wonder what his top speeds are. I mean, with taking in factors like air resistance, he can't go too fast, but even then he seemed to be a blur. With Full cowling, I can move at a fast rate but not at the rate this man goes, so that is a lot to take into…" Izuku started to mutter to himself, the others just sighing in acceptance while Wally just stared in utter confusion.

"Uh, hi kids. I'm Wally West, went by 'Kid Flash' back home." Wally explained sheepishly as Nezu arrived, smiling as Shota and All Might walked with him. Behind them was a white haired man with sharp tusks in his underbite, a scowl ever present on his face.

"Ah, so you have met our resident alien." that got several stares to the rodent as Vlad King gave a sigh.

"He means this guy." He motions to Wally, who just waves awkwardly. "We talked to the Safety Commission early this morning about him. We showed them all the stuff we got plus Makoto Tsukauchi's testimony, plus your eye witness reports to make this conclusion; he is not of this Earth."

"So he's from outer space?!" Mina asked, eyes sparkling as if meeting a real alien as Wally gave a sheepish laugh.

"Um...I'm from Earth, just not this Earth.I don't fully get it either, this is all rather new to me too." Wally admitted as the others stared in shock, Uraraka shaking Midoriya before he goes into a muttering fit.

"Well, since I doubt you are going anywhere Mr. West, maybe you would not mind staying to see our students in their training?" Nezu asked, as Wally raised an eyebrow as did the students. "I am going to be watching this time as well if that is okay."

"Fine with me." Shota said, giving a small shrug. "Come on, kids. We got homeroom to start. We'll see you later today." the students followed, giving Wally looks of curiosity, concern or fear from the ones hiding from him behind bigger people. Wally blinked as All Might handed him a bag.

"Change of clothes for you. Power Loader is working on getting your suit patched up." Wally nodded, giving a smile as he went to go change behind the curtain. "You know, from what you were talking about, you did a rather heroic thing."

"Well, I got zapped to another dimension so not sure how heroic that is…" Wally said to himself, getting out of the gown to change into the jeans that All Might gave him.

"It's because you risked your life to save those you love. You knew the risks, but you went for it. You didn't think about it, you just did something because you felt compelled too. That's the mark of any hero in my book." All Might said, his voice soothing. Wally paused as he put the shirt on. "I'm sure your uncle would agree with that...but what do I know? I never met him."

Wally paused as All Might left, leaving him to think for a moment. He remembered that night when they were going after the Chrysalis and the fight against the Light. He remembered the rush it was to fight again, even though he planned on retiring. His girlfriend, Artemis, also knew this risk in "the life."

The rush of his powers, the wind in his face, the ability to move faster than the eye can see? Taking on villains, helping save people, doing his best to help? He honestly kind of missed it in his retirement, but wanted to focus on his school work because he wanted a chance at a normal life.

But now...what can be normal for him? He's in a different realm with talking mice the size of toddlers, skeleton men, people who are living lie detectors, and an octopus man from what he just saw earlier with those kids. Nothing about this world was gonna be normal. He sighed a bit as he looks to the clock; it read "8:49"

"So, they have training in the afternoon eh? Guess I got some time to kill…" He picked up the tablet he had been given and kept it translated to english and started to look over everything else he left off at; how this world of quirks worked, the pro heroes that rose up when crime started to go crazy, dangerous criminals that also rose with powers and the amount of people with quirks.

Soon he was wandering at super speed, going all over to different places in the school. The other students who were in the halls noticed the red head and were curious about him, but he was watched by different cameras pointed at him at each location. After he was done reading, he just decided to familiarize himself with the area.

However his superspeed was cut short when he heard a faint buzz in the air. He stopped a bit and listened carefully, the world seeming to slow down around him before his eyes widened when he recognized the sound of something about to blow up. He zoomed forward, his body seeming to shine a bright blue before grabbing the item and tossing it before grabbing the person closest to him and taking them down and covering them just as-

KA-BOOOOM!

"Damn it Hatsume! Again!?" asked Power Loader, annoyed as Wally got up, rubbing his head as he saw an attractive teenage girl with curly pink hair look at him with a surprised look, her eyes looking like sniper scopes.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from? Hey...you're that blue lightning guy! The one Midoriya and his friends found! I saw the footage last night! We fixed your suit, but I got bored so I was doing some work on some babies." The girl said, a huge grin on her face as Wally got up, helping her up too. "Thanks for the save there. Almost would've gotten blown out of the door again."

"Yeah...gotta be careful…" Wally looked at a nearby desk and saw his suit was as good as new. "Thanks for patching this thing up. Surprised this old thing kept as well as it did...thing is about 6 years old. Surprised it's still able to get in the ring...ah damn it, I didn't get it so can't store it there…" Wally muttered that last part to himself, but Mei leaned in curiously when she heard that.

"Sorry to hear you are missing your storage device. We can put it in an extra suitcase we got here." Power loader as Wally didn't wave it off.

"Nah, don't need something that big. Just get me like a ring box or something." Mei went to find one...but stops when she hears whooshing and stares in awe at him super-speed folding the suit into a small cube. He places it inside of the box from the stunned teen before pocketing it. "Thanks." He gave a smile before speeding off.

Mei and Power Loader both looked at the door after seeing him seemingly vanish out of the air, before Mei grew a huge grin. "I like him. He'd likely show me all kinds of new babies to make if he stays!" Power Loader stared at her nervously, feeling the weight of dread of having Mei as a student suddenly increase.

Wally kept mostly to UA until about 11:50, where he came across the gyms. He walked towards it, curious. "Aaah, come early as well I see?" a high voice asked, Wally turning to see Nezu who had a thermos and a bento box. "Hungry?"

"Uh...thanks?" Wally asked as he took it, going inside with Nezu to sit on a bench on the side. They watched as Vlad and Shota arrived with their students at the same time. "That's a lot of kids at the same time."

"I told them that today they would be sharing time. This is mostly so they can get some prep time early on." Nezu explained as Wally nodded, taking a bite out of an onigiri that was in the bento. "Honestly with what has happened to them, it is quite exhausting."

Wally looked towards him, his mouth full of rice and cooked pork. "You mean that USJ and Camp attacks?" Wally asked, Nezu giving him a curious look. He swallowed the mouthful before chuckling. "I did some research about this place after you guys left last night."

"You are correct. As you can see, these 40 before you are the hero class; Class A and Class B. They have the guidance of our teachers, but I wonder...do we know their struggles as well as we think we do?" Nezu asked, scratching his chin.

"Whatcha mean?" Wally asked, taking a swig of the coffee in the thermos. He looked at the kids in the varied outfits, raising an eyebrow at some of them before chuckling. 'And this is why you don't let the rookies design their own costumes...thank you Uncle Barry.'

"Many of us are trained at this age, having powers since we were a mere toddler of 4. But I wonder if they have anyone that can truly understand their experiences? They have fought villains before they were truly ready." Nezu sighed, his eyes sad as he looked at the children before him. Wally paused, hearing this.

Wally took a breath as he looked to the side, "Nezu, was it?" Seeing the rodent-bear nod, he looks at them as they start to train against a trench coat-wearing man with many copies. Wally frowned at how sloppy some of their fighting was. "The Life has that effect on all of us. We do what we can, and we sometimes forget that not everyone can understand this struggle. Trying to do good, going through traumatic fights, seeing good people die in front of you…"

"It appears you have been through a lot in your young life, Mr. West." Nezu said with sympathy, as he looked at the children. "And I wonder if we understand their pain. These are still children after all, even if they chose the path of going to be heroes. I wonder if they are truly ready for it…"

"No one is always ready for it, that's kinda the thing." Wally said with a sigh, leaning back. "I was so excited to be a hero when I was a tween, I thought the Flash was the coolest ever. I even got to meet a lot of cool people...but I got to see why it is harsher when I got older. This isn't something to take lightly. Course in this world, superheroes get paid for it like police officers and firefighters?"

"The Hero killer wishes for a world that I assume is a lot like yours, where heroes do not get monetary gain for their work." Nezu said as Wally just laughed at that idea.

"Outside of getting paid for it, this world is almost exactly like my world; there are Flash T-shirts, Wonder Woman dolls and Superman ties all over the place. Cons, big events...heroes are still celebrities. It's just...people who aren't in this life can't fully get it, I guess? The sacrifices? Honestly what got me to want to leave it at first…"

Nezu gives a small nod as he watched a woman with vine-like hair dodge a kick before tripping the trench coat-wearing hero, another summoning up a black tinted mushroom wall to duck behind as a shadowy man popped out and gave a sucker punch. "What would you tell these children? Would you persuade them to not go into it, knowing the risks? Only a week away, they are going into a test that would give them a chance at field work."

Wally frowned, thinking this over as he finished the coffee from the thermos. "I'd likely tell them that this isn't something to take lightly. Just because heroes are popular doesn't mean we need to take things lightly. They'd need to know the full scope more than anything else."

"I agree. So I have an offer for you, since you are kind of stuck here anyway." Nezu said with a small smile, Wally looking over to him curiously. "Come work for UA while you are here."

"Wait, huh?" asked Wally, confused. "Dude, I went to college for Physics, not Superheroing 101." He was surprised the rodent gave this idea out in the first place.

"You have the practical experience, having 8 years of experience under your belt. You are clearly intelligent and adapt quickly, you are young so you can relate much better than us older folks. You'd be perfect as an assistant to the Hero teachers. It is your choice, of course." Nezu said, with Wally about to say something in retort when something caught his attention. It was Katsuki getting into a heated argument with one of the class B kids.

"Watch where you are standing, you pretty boy freak!" Katsuki screamed out, glaring darkly. Wally's instinct kicked in when he saw this, his hand instinctively going to his pocket where the ring box was. Nezu watched curiously.

"Hah, you are just angry I was able to get that one with the help of your friend's acid quirk. Thanks again, by the way." Neito Monoma, a blonde boy wearing a suit said with a smile as he placed his glove back on after the slime on it dried off. Mina just puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"What did you say?!" Katsuki growled as he stomped forward, going around Izuku who tried to stop him. "You're not looking down on me, are you copycat bastard!?"

"Well, you have clearly stayed the same since the sports festival, huh Katsuki? Still a loud braggart." Neito said with a small smirk. "That is why it is likely our classes aren't going to be on the same stance. Soon enough, it'll be Class B that they talk about." Wally's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that as he heard this but saw Katsuki about to palm strike him. They widened when he saw they were aglow with a fiery aura.

'Oh no you don't!' Before Shota could stop them with his bandages, a blur came around Wally as he suddenly began to see the world go in slow motion. He tossed the ring box in the air, his yellow costume going out. 'If this is gonna be how these kids are gonna be right now...seems someone needs to get it through their heads about where priorities should be.'

Everyone felt the wind pick up a bit as a twister of yellow, red and blue formed nearby before something bolted in between Katsuki, gripping his wrist. "What the hell!?" Katsuki yelled in surprise as he saw Wally in his full costume, holding his hand up away from him.

"You try and high five the faces of most people you get angry at?" Kid Flash asked, frowning as he shoves his hand down. "Seriously, don't go attacking a future ally because he's antagonizing you. Use your words, not just attacking them."

"Ahah, see? Even this stranger can see how you are!" Monoma gloated, as an orange haired young lady just gave him an annoyed look.

"Did you not hear him say that he was stopping him because you antagonized him!?" the big handed woman asked in annoyance as her hand shrunk. Wally turned towards Monoma at that, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, your friend is right, kid. I overheard that bit about 'Class B' being better than 'Class A' or some crap. Who cares who's better than who? Really, what's it matter in the big scheme?" He sighs as he rubbed his temple as many of the kids looked at him in confusion.

"But part of the job to be a hero is to be the best, right?" a kid with an elongated insectoid head and blades coming out of his mouth remarked, crossing his arms that shrank from large swords.

"You can be the best hero, but you don't need to step on others to get to that point. The people decide who their role models are. Because really, in the long run, that's what we are supposed to be. Role models to the next generation. Most of the older heroes likely want your generation to be better than them not just in skill, but in how things can be."

"That's...not fully inaccurate." Shota admitted as the other students paused, looking curiously at him and coming over. "I take it then with this you are taking the job from Nezu?" Wally gave a nod, as Shota just shrugs. "Okay, thanks for the help."

"Wait, he's gonna work here now?" Kyoka asked, surprised as Denki looked nervous at this, given the first time he saw them.

Shoji looked around before asking, "What can you bring to the table, sir?" Wally looked at them before taking a sigh, understanding their hesitation there.

"Look, I'm not from around here. I get that, and I can see why you may not listen to me. But look; I've been in your shoes. Learning from some of the best heroes in my world, learning how to help others while thinking I'm gonna be the next Superman or in this world's case, All Might."

"But All Might is the strongest hero there ever was, that's what it takes to be the best." Katsuki said with a smirk, as some of the more confident gave nods as if slightly agreeing. Others however didn't look too sure, looking to the side. Wally saw this and shook his head, the teachers looking confused as they saw him not go off on that.

"Trust me, it's not just about the raw power. That's just a bonus, means you can take a hit and dish it out. What makes a real hero isn't how hard you can hit the bad guys, it's this here." he pats his chest with his fist, where his heart is. "If I learned anything, it's not the powers we got that makes us heroes. It's the drive to get better, the determination to not give up in the darkest hour, the will to keep fighting, that hope for a better tomorrow? That's not a super power that's unique to one person, it's what keeps us going. Mankind gets through a lot of crap, but heroes? Wearing a cape or not, wearing a mask or not, that's what keeps the light shining. The light that keeps humans from giving to the dark."

The effect his words had was obvious on the students, even the more intense of them looked at him with a look of awe and some were even having tears in their eyes. "So manly…!" Kirishima said, gripping his fist tight as a bit of tears formed in his eyes.

"I know, right?!" A white haired young man with sharp teeth and white frames around his eyes said just as passionately.

"So...you guys okay with me helping you out, learning how to be heroes?" Wally asked, sheepish at this. He clearly thought his speech was kinda cheesy, given how he seemed to be at this moment.

"We are behind you!" Ejirou and his Class B friend Tetsutetsu shouted at once, as others soon began to cheer on the idea. Shota and Vlad both looked slightly impressed that he was able to get this so far.

"How did you get those inspirational speeches thought up on the spot?" Vlad asked, confused as Wally looked to the side awkwardly.

"I...may have been kinda impersonating that Superman guy I mentioned. He'd usually say inspirational stuff like that…" Wally said sheepishly. He then realized something, "Wait...how am I gonna be a teacher here? Don't I need a license?"

"I can help you with the paperwork. I am sure you can turn it in quickly." Nezu said with a small chuckle. "For now though, I'd say just give a few lectures while helping them throughout the day. I shall see you later." Nezu headed off, as Wally looked at the kids with a smile...though he looked kind of worried.

'What am I getting myself into…?' Wally asked himself, keeping a look that made it seem like he was confident in himself. Even though he was still curious...how did he survive the blast? How did he get to his Earth? He'd need to figure that out as soon as possible.

End of Chapter 1

Well, seems Wally has found himself in quite a new situation; waking up in a new world and is now helping teach the next generation of heroes. Kinda like Dick, Artemis and Conner back home. Anyway, yes, this does start at around the starting point of the Provisional License Exam arc. Felt this would help give Wally some time to get used to this world and for these kids to see how a different hero does things. Let me know what you think of this; Read, Review and Suggest away! Also thanks WriterMan91, Cygnus and Irmadbro for the help in editing


	2. First Impressions

Glad to see that everyone is enjoying this after the first chapter. Glad you guys are liking the concept. Anyway, Horikoshi and Shonen Jump owns MHA and Greg Weisman and DC Comics own Young Justice. Thanks again to Writer, Qale, Gotsh0cks, Steel, Edge and others that help work on this with me with this concept. Enjoy!

First Impressions

(Mustafu, Japan. UA Gym Gamma waiting Room. August, 14:04)

After the students were done training for the day, Wally had them separated by classes so he could get a better look at them. He was currently with Class 1-A and Aizawa, his mask off his face.

"Okay kids! Time for Mr. West to get to his first day of teaching, please be mindful that I am mostly going off of personal experience here. While I'm here, don't expect me to be soft on you or to treat anyone differently. You're all my students, so I am here to both mold you to be good heroes and make sure you get the job done right." Wally explained, as they all gave nods.

"Sir! May I ask a question!" Iida asked, shooting his hand up in the air. Wally looked surprised but gavea nod. "Why did you ask us to come here like this?"

"Well, I couldn't get a good look at your costumes at first. But gotta say…" Wally scratched his chin as he inspectedthe 20 kids. "You should fire whoever designed some of these outfits, because some of them are kinda off for a superhero look."

"What do you mean?" Mineta asked, offended by that as Wally zipped over, making him jump in surprise.

"Well for one...why a diaper?" Wally asked, looking at Mineta as he crouched down to his level. Mineta was about to say something as Wally inspected the rest of his suit. "Okay...smart idea with the gloves with the adhesive protection, the belt idea does work but the pants need work…"

"So, you're just gonna be inspecting our suits?" Tsuyu asked curiously, tilting her head as Wally soon zipped over to Sato, lifting his arm up to look at the material.

"Basically, yeah. You guys got the idea of looking good down so far, but some of these are clearly amateurish, or, at the very least, not given much input from your teachers with the first looks. Don't worry, my first Kid Flash suit sucked." Wally reassured her as he looked it over.

Sato looked at the others as Jirou soon yelped as she felt her earphone jack get looked over, Wally inspecting it. "W-What are you doing!?" She asked in a panicked tone, the jack yanking itself out of his hand.

"How far can you stretch those out?" Jirou gave him an odd look as Wally just sighs a bit, "Humor me a little."

"Um...about 6 meters. I can hear faint noises about 12 meters around me usually. My headphones I added in helps me tune into the frequencies better." Jirou explained as Wally picks them off her head to look them over.

Wally did a super speed look over before putting them back on. "But I notice it doesn't have noise cancelling on it...that's gonna be a problem…" He then zooms over to Iida, raising an arm. "Cool suit."

"Oh, thank you." Iida said with a hint of pride in his voice. "I based it off of my family's uniforms. Upholding the family name and the honor that it represents!"

Wally gave a chuckle at this, patting the teen's shoulder. "Ah, so a fellow legacy speedster. Nice to meet one of those. So, I'm assuming this is made out of a high impact resistant material and the suit is made from a carbon-based weave of some kind to deal with high friction while running?"

Iida stared for a moment before he awkwardly says, "Um… no. It's a high quality cotton-polyester jumpsuit made for comfortable running ability and the armor helps deal with wind resistance. It does work against high impacts, but… it's not as durable as I would have liked."

That got Wally to sulk a bit. A large sense of dread filled his stomach when he realized this would be really difficult.

"Ah boy…" He looks at Aoyama and asks, "How about your armor? It made of plastic too?"

"Oh, _non-non professeur_. It is a light metal to house the electronics in it that attach to my sparkle belt. It helps me use my Navel Laser quirk throughout my suit." Aoyama reassured, chuckling nervously under the incredulous look.

"How durable is it?" Wally asked simply as Aoyama looked to the side, awkwardly. "And you don't know…" He sighs a bit as he goes over to Bakugo, who just glares at him while Wally stares at the gauntlets.

"What the hell are you looking at, new teach?" Bakugo asked rudely as Wally looked over the gauntlets some more. "You just gonna gawk at me?! Huh!?"

"Sorry… just trying to figure out why these look so bulky. Could have easily streamlined these to not be so cumbersome on your wrists. You got special padding under this or something to keep from being uncomfortable?" Wally asked with confusion.

"I am not sure what you are doing, sir. Are you inspecting our uniforms for problems?" Momo asked curiously as Wally just nods before looking at her carefully… before a flat look crossed his face. "...what?"

"Okay...um...how should I ask this…?" Wally paused for a moment, his brain seemed to work overtime to think of how to ask. "... Okay there's no tactful way to ask this; why do you have a bookshelf on your butt?"

"E-Excuse me?!" Momo asked, scandalized as Wally suddenly zipped around and took her encyclopedia. "Hey!"

"I'm only asking because while this has a nifty magnet on it, I'm not sure going around with a bookshelf attached to your lower back helps with mobility at all. Especially with the added weight of this book slowing you not to mention if you get tossed into a wall, that thing will snap your spine in half. I read your file so I understand the need for exposed skin, but this part confuses the heck out of me." Wally explained as he gave her the book, as she began to think over what he said.

"Okay, can you tell us what the hell is the point of you inspecting our suits is!?" Bakugo asked, getting to his limit with him being vague. Wally just gave a sigh as he removed his gloves to show them.

"I'm asking because I'm wondering if your suits are balanced at all. It seems most of you worked out how to work with your powers offensively, but so far I don't see anyone here with any sort of protection outside if Midoriya's arm braces or Uraraka's landing pads on her shoes." Wally explained, sitting on the desk.

He motions to his gloves, "See these? My left glove has a miniature tablet built into it that gives me full access to the internet, as well as communication hubs and a cloud to hold personal info on with an encryption key. My right glove has a special compartment in it for emergency provisions for long missions. And the rest of my suit here is made of a special material my uncle made to withstand high friction and extreme velocity. Hell, the lightning bolt things on my mask are basically antennas so I can hear when I'm running at superhuman speeds."

"And your point is…?" Kaminari asked in confusion, raising a hand as some of the others looked confused as well. "I mean, some of us did upgrade for the exam."

"And that's a smart decision you guys made so far from my observations. The Pointer and shooter thing, those wrist-mounted amps, the clicking heel steel boots-I may actually borrow that design if I upgrade my own suit-the voice amplifying mask, the sleeves to better work with your hardening...all good ideas. Heck, even heard Todoroki there has a built in heat equalizer in his suit." Wally motions to the scarred teen, who just nods.

"Are we lacking in some way?" Todoroki asked curiously as Wally nods as he stood on the ground.

"Yeah; defensive measures and utilizing your quirks to the fullest. That's your homework tonight; any stats you got, let me know about them so I know what I'm working with. As well as what you think could help with your defense game. A good offense is good and all, but you need some sort of protection for the really big battles." Wally explained as they all nod.

"Um...before we go...can I ask something?" Izuku asked, getting a notebook out as Wally gave a hand sign to give a go ahead. "What is the full extent of your powers? I want to write it down if that's okay with you."

"Um...sure. Guess that's a fair trade off with my homework." Wally stood up and tapped his chin. "Well… my top speed was about the speed of sound, so about 767.3 mph or 343 meters per second. But I can guess I can move faster now since I got here from that weird portal...lets see...I can spin my body fast enough to create cyclones, I heal faster than most people, I got increased endurance and reflexes... and I can vibrate my body at fast speeds, but that usually just gives me a nosebleed."

"Vibration powers, huh…? How does that work?" Izuku asked curiously as Wally just shrugs as he vibrates his hand at a rapid rate, making it into a blur.

"Eh, it's not as impressive as my uncle's powers." Wally explained, not noticing Jirou's eyes squinting in confusion, her jacks lifting as if trying to pick up on something. "He can vibrate through solid matter, all I can do is make my hand into… well, something I don't think is appropriate to mention in schools."

"That noise it's making…" Jirou muttered, scratching her chin as they looked at her in confusion. "It...sounds like when the portal opened up. Just a lot softer though…" that got Wally curious before he heard someone clear their throat. They all turn to see Aizawa nearby, sighing a bit.

"Mr. West, you need to come with me." Aizawa said calmly as Wally gave a nod to the kids. "You can give some words of encouragement to the two classes when we get back… your presence is requested to see the Hero Public Safety Commission about getting your license. They want to meet you personally."

The students left as Wally walked out of the other door with Aizawa, going to where a car was ready for them. They both stepped in, meeting Nezu and All Might inside. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." Nezu reassured while Aizawa looked unconvinced as they drove off, heading to the inner part of the city. "So, I am guessing you have some questions then?"

"Yeah...like what the heck is actually going on here? I get some of the news stuff, but I want some perspective from the other pros." Wally explained as All Might nods with a sigh.

"To make a long story short; due to an injury I sustained a few years ago, I began to weaken in terms of my power. I kept active despite it, which made me weaker and weaker, 'til I used the last of my strength to defeat the man who originally injured me."

"That All For One guy…" Wally said, nodding a bit. "And this is because of that camp incident?"

"That and the Stain incident in Hosu City has caused the public to lose some faith in the pro heroes, which is making things shaky after the camp was attacked and several students were injured and in one case, kidnapped." Aizawa sighed, his arms crossed.

"It is why the students live in dormitories now, to keep them safe." Nezu gave a small sigh at this. "Stain gave the villains a rallying cry, and All Might's retirement may be getting the more restless ones to start acting up."

"So because of one creep villain and All Might here retiring from active duty, the villains are starting to collect in the shadows." Wally gave a sigh at this, not liking the sounds of this at all. "This is a worst case scenario, huh?"

"Yes… hopefully, you can help? We need all the assistance we can get." Nezu said, giving a smile as Wally returned it, giving a nod.

They soon arrive to the large skyscraper that held the Safety Commission. The three left the car as they walked inside. A woman in the front desk stood up.

"Ah, Nezu. Come this way." The woman said, giving Wally a nervous look as they went ahead of Aizawa, who just shrugged as he lingered behind them. Wally looked around the building; it was rather modern, with various pictures of different heroes throughout the ages on it.

"So this is what it's like when the governmentis in charge of the heroes…" Wally muttered to himself. They soon found themselves in a meeting room...and Nezu blinked upon seeing who was there. All Might seemed to get into a bit of a cold sweat himself.

"Oh, hello." Nezu said politely as a elderly woman sat at the end of a large table, surrounded by several people in their hero uniforms. All of them were giving Wally a wary look of caution, their body language showing they were concerned. "Madam President, everyone. This is Wallace Rudolph West of America."

"Hi…" Wally said sheepishly as they both sat down across from her. Wally was trying to not show how nervous he was, but with the many people glaring at him it was kinda hard not to be.

The other people took their spaces in other places; the heroes Hawks, Ryukyu and Miruko at the window, Lock Rock and Gang Orca by the exit and those seated at the table; the president across from where Wally currently sat, with Endeavor and All Might seated at her left and right respectively. Edgeshot sat by the flaming hero and Nigheye by the retired symbol of peace, and Wally seated between Midnight and Ms Joke with Nezu seated next to Nighteye, Aizawa across from Nezu.

A woman dressed in a draconic style dress, the heroine Ryukyu, spoke up first. "So… you are apparently from another world?"

"Ryukyu, do not be rude." The President said calmly, the elderly woman looking at Wally sternly, her faintly narrowed eyes looking right at him. "But yes, we had heard about you being from another version of Earth?"

"Yeah… it's a long story." Wally sheepishly said as Endeavor, a man with flames coming from his beard and his blue suit just scoffed.

"Then get to telling it, make sure this isn't a total waste of our time." the flame hero gave a faint sneer as a winged hero looked at Endeavor calmly before adjusting his sunglasses, looking at Wally.

"Start at the beginning… or at the very least a beginning you are comfortable with." The president gave a polite tone when she said this, making Wally nod.

"Okay… well, I'm sure Nedzu and the others gave you my testimony about how I got here. At least part of it… well, okay. I'm mostly going off of theory here." Wally stressed as they nod, while some just groaned at this.

"What's this theory then, poindexter?" A rabbit eared hero asked, frowning. "Cause you being from another world is already insane."

"Trust me, this is new to me, too." Wally sighed as he scratched his chin. "Okay… the when I got here is simple; I was helping my Uncle, the Flash, and my cousin Impulse deal with a device that was made to disrupt the magnetic pull of the planet. This one happened to be at the North Pole."

"Explains the snow we found in still frames from the video Nezu sent the commission." a man named Nighteye calmly stated, adjusting his glasses. "But how did you end up in Japan? And at UA of all places?"

"That I don't have an explanation for." Wally said with a sigh. "But apparently, one of the students at the school, a heroine calling herself Earphone Jack, apparently picked up on something with her enhanced hearing."

"What'd she pick up?" Miriku asked curiously as Wally looked around the room, being careful.

"How many of you have enhanced hearing of some kind?" Wally asked as Gang Orca, Ryukyu, Miruko and Hawks all raised their hands. "Well… she picked up this sound." He made his hand vibrate at a rapid pace, making some stare oddly at this showcase of speed.

Midnight, one of the teachers from UA who was invited to this, only chuckled. "Oh wow…" Edgeshot, who sat by her, just sighed at her immaturity while Ms. Joke held back some giggles too.

"... Huh, yeah, I am hearing something…" Miruko said, her ears twitching at the sound they were making as Hawks nod in agreement.

"She heard this amplified when I came through… so I'm thinking I must have… vibrated here? Which is weird, since I couldn't vibrate all that well before then. I couldn't pass through solid objects like my mentor could." Wally said, as Ms. Joke suddenly broke into some more laughs.

"Guess this is why you can't get a date if you're that fast…" Ms. Joke cracked as she laughed a bit, Aizawa just audibly groaned at this.

"Oh grow up…" Lock Rock muttered in annoyance as others either chuckled or sighed as well.

"Well, my girlfriend back home would disagree but I digress." Wally faintly joked back, making Ms. Joke burst out into laughter as Nighteye just had a very faint smirk on his face. "Main thing that happened was that I got blasted with the magnetic energy blasts."

"So… you broke through a whole dimension with the power of vibrating and magnetic energy?" Endeavor asked, crossing his arms in disbelief. "This is ridiculous…"

"And yet, we have all the evidence that proves he is not of this world." Nezu pointed out. "And there is the Multiverse theory to take into account."

"But that's just a theory, this is a reality thing. It is rather odd to see this happen in real life and not in a movie." Lock Rock pointed out, looking at Wally cautiously. "Also you're this fast and you don't have a quirk?"

"Nope, meta gene." Wally said as Nighteye raised a brow at this.

"Curious… In our history, the word 'meta' was used for the work of Destro. Specifically with the 'Meta Liberation Army'..." Nighteye gave a small glare. "Quite a coincidence then?"

"Hey, I didn't coin that word and neither did a lot of the people back home. Some aliens called the Kroloteans started using that term to talk about how people with superpowers got them. They and another race of aliens called the Reach did experiments on runaway children to activate them."

"What?!" Ms. Joke asked in horror at this, as Ryukyu growled a bit in rage as scales started to grow on her face.

Lock Rock stared in horror for a second before it processed in his mind. "Wait a second, you've got aliens in your universe?"

"... Okay I checked the year here, so I am actually surprised you guys haven't made first contact yet. We literally did that in like the 1950s back on my Earth." Wally sheepishly stated, rubbing his head. "Course it was an accident…"

"Back to the point at hand." The President helped get the conversation back on track. "Mr. West, you have great skills on the table and you have experience as you started crime fighting at 13-"

"Which I still think is ridiculous!" Endeavor said in annoyance as Edgeshot just gave him a small glare to silence the Number 2 hero.

"Why did you go for it? For glory? For excitement? What was your motivation for heroism?" She asked calmly, looking at Wally. The speedster frowned, guessing this was a test as he scratched his chin.

"Well...I'll be perfectly honest here; I started out really immature. I wanted to be with the Flash, my idol, and take on bad guys. I thought the idea of being a superhero would be awesome. But I grew to realize the actual weight about this suit."

"Hmm?" Gang Orca asked, his brow raised as the other heroes looked interested in this.

"When you put on these kind of costumes, you feel like you're… committed to a life 'til the very end. It has a rush to it, the kind that not a lot of people get. Lives are in your hands… but I guess I need to better explain myself, huh?" They nodded as Wally took a breath.

And so began his tale; he told them of his acquiring powers by recreating his uncle's lab accident, to the Cadmus mission that created the black ops 'Team', from watching friends go into the abyss of darkness like Red Arrow, to his mentors in the Justice League getting taken control of within the span of a single day by said friend.

Several eyes widen in horror and shock when he told them of watching allies perish in front of him; Kent Nelson and Tula, the death of the second Robin, Jason Todd, at the hands of the Joker. Watching several friends starting to go to darker places. His friends creating a secret op to sabotage the Light with Black Manta's son, Kaldur'ahm and his own girlfriend Artemis, and finally the Magnetic Field Disruptors and him getting blasted into this world.

At the end of this tale, the pros were shaken. Ms. Joke was dead silent, eyes downward as if in deep thought with Nezu seeming to fidget nervously at the parts about the cloning experiments. Midnight and Ryukyu gave him sympathetic stares while the ones like NIghteye, Aizawa and Edgeshot looked grim.

"... Holy shit…" Hawk said to himself, removing his sunglasses to rub his eyes while Miruko was stomping her foot, looking angry.

"The Light huh…? Nothing but a bunch of bastards…" Miruko growled out as Gang Orca mused silently while All Might just grew a grim expression.

"You were only 13 when you started out… and 15 when these horrors began…" Nighteye muttered to himself, rubbing his temples. "How did you remain sane?"

"As the world's greatest detective on my earth would say; 'Don't blink when you stare into the abyss. It'll swallow you when you let your guard down.'" Wally gave a sigh at this. "I had to take a break from the life...Arte and I went to college for a few years while we were on break…"

"Given the stuff you went through, I do not blame you…" Ryukyu said calmly, her scales still present ever since he mentioned Jason's death. Her face looked more draconic as of then. Lock Rock nods in agreement, his eyes shut tight. Endeavor was the only one who kept his stoic look...but his fists were clenched tight and smoke was rising from them.

"Of course, having a therapist on the Justice League's payroll really helps too. Black Canary is really good at helping us through the roughest parts… she actually suggested I take leave after Tula's death." Wally quickly added, Nighteye giving a nod of understanding.

The President meanwhile stared calmly before sighing a bit, standing up and coming around. The Pros all watched carefully before she handed him a piece of paper and a pen. Wally looked and saw it was actually in English.

"You may sign this with your real name and the Hero name you wish to go by in the public. This will get you a public license as well as our support." The president said calmly as she waited. Wally wrote down his real name, but paused at the hero name portion.

He thought of everything he had just told them, and what he remembered in the fond times; running around with his Uncle, going to do ops with his friends, getting to know his second cousin even if he did annoy him a bit… he needed to keep that memory alive in this new world.

He gave a faint chuckle as he says, "New World, new me I guess…" He then wrote down the title he would be going by: "Fastest Man Alive: The Flash". He then handed the paper back to the president, who smiled politely as she headed out so the pros can get acquainted with him as she got this down stairs.

Once she left, Wally yelled out in shock as he found himself buried into a flesh-toned bodysuit and into something rather soft. "You poor thing!" Midnight cried out, hugging him tight. "You had to go through all those horrible ordeals!"

"Midnight, you're gonna suffocate him!" Joke yelled out in pure shock at that as she let go sheepishly, Wally looking rather shocked.

"Was not expecting that reaction…" Wally admitted out loud. He saw the others were looking at him with a mixed reaction, "What?"

"It's just...enlightening you can say," Edgeshot said with a small sigh. "The only villain that we have faced in recent memory that matches that level of evil was All For One. But you had to deal with all sorts of threats in the shadows since you were 15."

"And they are a well organized, well operated force of evil." All Might said grimly. "It's like the worst case scenario with the League of Villains here… with evil that seems virtually untouchable…"

"A queen, an immortal caveman, a lord of dark magic, a super genius, and an entire legion of assassins…" Rock Lock muttered to himself. "And they let _children_ do that as training basically?"

"It's to keep us out of the spotlight." Wally explained calmly, sighing a bit.

Aizawa gave a sigh and says, "Still… it was rather irresponsible of you to go to that Cadmus place without any warning to the League of your whereabouts."

"And now you're just sounding like my uncle." Wally said flatly. "You already remind me of Bats, you don't need to pull that too." Aizawa just nods, deep in thought.

"Hey." He felt a hand on his shoulder as he looks at All Might, who just smiles a little bit. "You need a chat, just let me know. We can get a drink or two if you need it." Wally gave a nod, smiling a bit.

"So, you got any tricks with these powers of yours that your mentor taught? I'd like to see something." Miruko said with a small smirk, trying to help move on as Wally looked curious. "You know, like a super move?"

"Super move… ah yeah, you guys do that…" Wally muttered as he scratched his chin as he remembered something. "Hmm...they got a practice thing?"

"How about this?" Rock Lock got a flat square of steel from his bag. "Will this work?" He tossed it into the air and it stopped mid-flight, staying in place.

"Whoa…" Wally looked it over, surprised. "Suspended in space… the science nerd in me is geeking out, I'll admit. But let's see…" He then vibrated his hand before putting it into a fist. "Lets see and…" He then swung the fist with his all his might and it bashed right through. "Whoa!" He pulled it back, surprised. "Okay...nice."

"I thought you said you weren't super strong!" said Miruko in shock, her eyes bugged out as Wally just smirked a bit.

"I'm not. Mass = Force times Acceleration. I just moved my fist at a subsonic speed to increase the concentration of the force in my fist without breaking my wrist." Wally said, rubbing it as he gave Lock Rock as sheepish look "Sorry."

"It's cool, I'll just get a new one." Rock Lock reassured, still surprised he did that with the first try. "Whatcha gonna call that?"

"... Um… 'The Infinite Mass Punch'?" Wally said with a shrug. "Given I'm increasing the mass by accelerating my hands with vibrations. Likely even useful against enemies with high amounts of durability. Plus the hyperbole helps make it sound cooler." Endeavor just watched him, his face dour.

"Already getting into the swing of things…" Joke said, giving a smile as she gave Aizawa a small wink, who just groaned a bit. Wally caught sight of that but hid a smirk as the President secretly watched this play out, nodding as she headed downstairs.

(Later…)

Wally arrived at the school with Aizawa, Midnight, All Might and Nezu. "So… uh, where am I staying?" Wally asked curiously as Midnight shrugs at this. He was looking over his new license

"You'll be staying at Class A's dorm. I rather they have someone like you as a den mother given the trauma you put on them when you first arrived. It'll help them get used to you. Plus with Class B's dorm, they didn't want a teaching assistant living with them. So that dorm was one of the ones with a few open doors on the male side." Wally nods to Aizawa, as they soon arrived. "We set up a simple room for it, so you can add to it as you see fit."

"Gotcha." WAlly gave a thumbs up at this as they went inside. Wally looked around and saw the students were all hanging out. "Uh, hey?" He said sheepishly. "I'll be staying with you guys on the fifth floor apparently." He took off his boots by the door.

"Oh cool! The new teacher is gonna hang with us." Kirishima said with a smirk. "You gonna be cool hanging out with a bunch of teenagers?"

"You'd be surprised." Wally said sheepishly, removing his mask as he sat down on the couch. "So, what do you guys do?"

"Not gonna report on us, are you?" Mina asked nervously as Wally just gave a laugh.

"You kidding? I just had to deal with a bunch of pros giving the stare down test to me earlier. You kids just do what you usually do, don't mind me. I'm just gonna hang." Wally laughed out as they all sighed in relief, at ease with him now that he won't be too nosey in their business.

As Wally relaxed and looked on his tablet on his glove, he did make a note of the students around him as they hung out. He noticed Bakugou was pretty chummy with Kirishima, who seemed to be encouraging him to work hard but the explosive teen just seemed to roll his eyes, but actually listened. With them was Mina, Jiro, Sero and Kaminari goofing around them. Made sense to the speedster, they seemed to have more outgoing personalities.

Meanwhile, he looked and saw Midoriya talking to Iida about a way to do their kicking with Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mineta and Shoto nearby. They seemed to be quieter and more reserved students, who seemed to focus at least for the most part on improving their skills than just goofing around. At least besides Mineta, he seemed focused on Momo's physique or Tsuyu's body before she ended up smacking him with her tongue.

"Hmm…" Wally stretched as he got up and went towards the kitchen to get a snack, getting some bread and various fixings for a large sandwich. He watched as he saw Sato mixing some batter for a snack and Tokoyami leaning against a wall, enjoying some apple slices. Sato seemed to be rather chill, likely to offset his large imposing physique, while Tokoyami seemed to be distant from the others. Maybe because he was nervous about getting close to others with his dangerous powers?

Wally began to spread some mustard on the top slice of bread when he heard a loud laugh from Toru, who was talking eagerly to Ojiro. Those two seemed pretty close from what he could see, Ojiro being someone who keeps the more exuberant Toru grounded. He quickly assembled the sandwich as Momo was reading over her book, as if trying to figure out something. It seemed his criticism of her costume earlier had gotten to her, which worried him some, given that that could be a detrimental psyche to have in a fight.

He took a bite out of his sandwich as he watched Koda playing with a rabbit and Aoyama admiring himself a mirror, the two of them seeing the more distant from the others. Koda because he was shy and Aoyama because he had some interpersonal relations issues more than likely. The one who seemed to be the most relaxed was Shoji, the large teen watching something on his phone while sitting peacefully on a couch.

"I'm trying to think of some new moves with these new amps I got...wonder if I could send like a shockwave outward like with my Heartbeat Fuzz, but from my fists. You know?" Jirou asked Kaminari and Mina, the latter of which nods eagerly.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome! I'm trying to get my acid veil the right viscosity though…" Mina muttered to herself. "Ugh! Why does science have to be so hard!" Wally mentally groaned at this, as that would make things a little harder in training.

"I bet I can help with that." Mineta lewdly jokes, getting a tongue smack again. "Ow!"

"Mineta, there's a new teacher here. Behave." Tsuyu bluntly as the shorter teen just rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, he's more interested in that sandwich he made-" The two looked and stared as they saw that it was a several layered sandwich with bologna, ham, chicken and beef with different cheeses, sauces and vegetables.

Wally took another bite but saw some of the students staring now. "... what?" He asked with his mouthful before swallowing.

"... that's a large amount of food…" Shoji simply said, blinking in surprise, as Wally just gave a shrug.

"Where does it all go…?" Bakugo asked bluntly, his eye twitching a little at this as Mina got a flat look.

"A bottomless pit apparently…" Waly just chuckled at the pink girl's comment as he looks at the others.

"Hey, this is just to tide me over 'til morning. Aizawa didn't want to stop at a drive through." Wally said, taking another big bite out of the sandwich as Bakugo just gave a sigh out of annoyance.

"You always eat like this?" Bakugo asked flatly as he saw he was already half-way finished with it. He was having trouble believing this guy had the experience he claims to have given how he acts.

Wally thought it over for a moment, before swallowing. "If I don't have snacks around the day, yeah. I need to work up my metabolism. Why? You got a habit of making judgements on life choices?"

That got several students to laugh audibly at the burn, Bakugo's teeth starting to grind in annoyance. "Are you looking down on me!?" He asked in rage as Wally had finished his sandwich.

Wally wiped his face with a napkin to get rid of any sauces on his lips. "Kinda hard not too, I'm 4 inches taller." That got the ones laughing to laugh harder as Midoriya stared in shock at this.

"I'm still not used to this…" Izuku admitted as Uraraka patted his shoulder as Wally just relaxed

"Trust me, kid. I'm not exactly intimidated by the exploding ball of testerone here. I've seen pissed off martians, kryptonians and assassins. Not exactly on the same radar." Wally reassured him as he just nods, Bakugo leaving to head to bed. Tsuyu and Mineta soon left as well as the others went to get the common area cleaned up.

Wally gave a yawn as he zoomed out to get to bed… but decided to do some checks real quick on the empty rooms to get an idea of their lives with a quick peek from the doors. He saw Midoriya's fanboyism towards heroes, Tokoyami and Aoyama's exact opposite rooms, Kirishima's 'den of manliness' and Ojiro's rather plain room. And of the few girls room he decided to check on he saw Uraraka came from a lower income while Momo was from a much higher income and Jirou had a liking to music.

Wally zoomed to the extra room that was set up for him as he went inside and got onto the bed, sighing a bit as he looks at the tablet on his glove and looked over some old photos on it. He had a sad smile as he saw the picture of him and Artemis together. He gave a small sigh as he says, "Well… first impressions aren't always the most important, huh Arte?" he chuckled, remembering their first impression.

Getting an idea of how he got there, it may get him to start thinking more on it. But for now, he had to keep his observations going to get an idea of what to do… He also quickly went and bought a digital book on teaching so he has any idea of what he's gonna do, quickly reminding himself that he has never done this.

After getting it set up in his tablet, he gave a sigh as he set the gloves to the side and put the costume back into his ring box container and sleeping in some civvies that they had given him. Tomorrow is gonna be a wild day, that's for sure.

End of Chapter 2

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Like to thank the people I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter for helping me with this, and getting this to be something to show Wally's starting points here with getting his license. Anyway, please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Rookie Lessons

Okay, here is the next chapter for this story. This time Wally gets to get to know the kids a bit better. Hope you all enjoy this. As you know, I got some editors like Edge, Steel, Writer, Qale, irmadbro, gotsh0cks, DekutheStrong and the others. MHA is owned by Shonen Jump and Horikoshi, and Young Justice is owned by DC and Greg Weisman.

Rookie Lessons

(Mustafu, Japan. UA High School, Heights Alliance. August 07:04)

Wally yawned a bit as he got up, stretching as he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast started. He zipped to the shower room for a quick one and came out refreshed and a bit more awake, but now a tad more hungry.

He walked into the kitchen and got some breakfast stuff cooking before hearing some muttering as he noticed the other kids had already woken up and got their own breakfast. "Hey kids, I see I'm not the only early riser."

"Of course not, sir." Iida said with a smile, sipping from a can of orange juice. "We are dedicated to our training so we always wake up pretty early."

"Plus class is at 8...and we don't want to get in trouble with Mr. Aizawa after the Kamino stuff." Kaminari admitted, yawning a bit before going to finish his breakfast rice.

"Ah yeah, school. Man I hated that as a kid. Wasn't too big on it as a college kid either." Wally said with a chuckle before hearing the muttering. "Okay, seriously, who is that…?" He looked around and saw something off…

"Lets see… the hero Air jet can fly at about a 400 mph rate with his jetpack, but needs his quirk to help fuel it. Meanwhile Iida's brother's top speed was about 600 mph… West-Sensei can go much faster than that… how does he constitute air drag…" Izuku muttered, his chin tapping as he was surrounded with 13 different colored notebooks.

"What's that around Izuku? His memoir?" Wally asked curiously as he ate the high scale scrambled eggs he made himself, munching on it with some chopsticks.

Uraraka giggled as she says, "Nah, they're his hero notebooks. He made them because he's such a big hero fan. He's a bit of a fanboy."

"It's freaking nerdy is what it is…" Bakugo muttered in annoyance as Wally walked over curiously, seeing the page Izuku was looking over was his own.

"Oh hey, I'm here. Mind if I check out your work, kid?" Wally asked as Izuku nods bashfully. Wally smiled as he set down his eggs and looked it over… as his green eyes started to get wide. He saw the kinda amateurish drawing of himself… but what he was focused on was what surrounded it.

Besides a margin of error of how his speed works, he's got all the capabilities of his powers from what he can do at a super fast speed, how his vibrations can affect his surroundings, and even potential counters against him from a high frequency energy field that can bind his atoms to draining his stamina to the point of draining him of all inertia.

Wally nervously got his Tablet out and looked up some heroes and quickly checked the others in Superspeed; he's got them all. The Pussycats - which Wally found as a weird look - Gunhead, Ryukyu, this guy called Fatgum, even teachers like Thirteen or Nezu. He's got all of their stats, and all their weaknesses from his observations and ways to go around them and improve their skills.

Wally quickly finished his eggs to soothe his nerves a bit before taking a small breath to calm himself further before giving Izuku a big grin. "Heeeey! Midoriya, Izuku… Kiddo… How long did it take you to make all these?"

Izuku, not seeing the big deal, shrugs as he says, "I dunno. A few years I guess. It's just a hobby, really. It's to help me prepare for my future as a hero." the other students just looked at each other and shrug.

"I see…" Wally said with a nod as he also checked the 13th notebook; besides a few burnt pages, he sees that there are some notes about his own classmates and some of Class B and a kid named Kota."Oh yeah, if you got any of those stats thing you want to give, just bring them to class today, kay?"

"Yes sir!" They all said at once as Wally put the notebook back down. He gave Izuku a small nod before turning around as he gave him a small wave. But paused when he heard Izuku gave a nervous chuckle.

"Thanks for liking them, sir… for some reason it's like my brain is on fire with ideas. So I thought I'd try to figure out why you got here while reworking some of my older stuff." Izuku said sheepishly, as that made Wally even more nervous but cleared his throat as he headed for the door.

"Oh, and if I may be so bold; Izuku here has some great ideas. I think he can help out a lot." Wally said with a nervous smile, pausing before the midway point to the door. "So if you guys have any issues with your powers, he can help too. I can help on the practical end."

"Why do we need that shitty nerd's advice?!" Bakugo asked, sounding offended at that. Wally quirked a brow at that fast response while the others just gave sighs at this.

"Trust me, if you actually saw the value of data, it'd be a big thing to listen to that kind of help. You're a team, so taking input from your teammates is good. If you need me, I'll be getting a lesson plan from the teachers 'kay?" Wally said with a small salute walking out the door… before zipping away in a blind panic, quickly back in his hero suit.

Mic was heading down to the teacher's lounge just as he got knocked down by Wally, who slams his hands down on a table and gave a small shout of a freak out. "Sheesh kid, calm down!" Mic said in surprise as Aizawa groaned.

"Some of us are trying to get some rest before class… I was up late." Aizawa muttered as Wally panted a bit.

"Sorry… Just had a bit of a freak out from seeing something… That Midoriya kid is a freaking monster in intel." Wally said, his hands in his hair. "13 notebooks… likely spent at least half a decade or so writing all those out and editing them with any new information…"

"What are you going on about?" Thirteen asked in some concern as Wally just gave a groan, his head leaning back.

"Those hero notebooks he has. He's got everyone pegged! Yeah he's got some margin of error, but that's to be expected in anything when you don't have any private info on people you watch on the news!" Wally groaned as the other teachers grew confused.

"Well, I have read them once when I came across him before class. I saved him from a sludge villain attack. I will admit it's well detailed, but I don't see why you are so spooked." All Might began… before a realization hit. "It's because of the black ops missions, isn't it?"

"Black Ops? Wha?" Snipe asked, as Cementos and Ectoplasm shared a look of confusion.

Wally sighed as he says, "Yes it's because of the Black ops. I learned first hand that having any intel on either the heroes or villains side is about as valuable as platinum in the Life. It's how we kept up with the Light or any of the other villains is our intel on them."

"And you're afraid of a teenager's notebooks?" Vlad King asked, faintly amused as Wally suddenly zipped at him, holding him by the front of his shirt.

"Dude! Kid has the intel gathering skills of my pal Nightwing! Kid isn't even a trained detective, and yet his deductive reasoning and intel gathering skill is on par as someone who has a decade's worth of training from the greatest detective on my Earth!" Wally said, panting a bit as the others looked confused… but Aizawa and All Might actually looked worried now.

"I'll give context." Aizawa said as he motions Wally over, who zips over and gives him his tablet. Aizawa hooks it up to a hologram dispenser as he looked it over and nods, pressing a button as a holographic image appeared; of an imposing man in his 30s wearing a gray mesh suit with a bat insignia and a cowl styled after a bat's head.

"This man is named Bruce Wayne, one of the richest, most influential men on his earth from the city of Gotham. According to what Wally knows about his history, he had his parents murdered in an alley and trained for a decade or so to become the Batman, a symbol of fear to criminals."

"Yeah… Bats is one of the founders of the Justice League and is seen as one of the Trinity, the three greatest heroes on my Earth. He's known for his tactics, his deductive reasoning and his intel gathering skills. He's an irreplaceable asset of the Justice League. And my best pal, Dick Grayson, was his first protege and a freaking prodigy who started crime fighting as a kid." Wally further explained as they all nod, understanding the gravity now as the hologram turned off.

"So… You're saying Midoriya's books are dangerous? We take them away?" asked Snipe as Wally shook his head at this.

"No. We don't let anyone figure out how potentially dangerous they are. After all, they are just a kid's hobby… but we do keep a closer eye on him. He's smarter than we may give him credit for." Wally explained with a sigh as Ectoplasm got an arm out of his coat and turned on the TV.

There they saw a news report of a fire going on in another part of Mustafu. "Ah crap…!" Mic said in shock. "Good thing we got Backdraft and the others…" He sighed a bit when he saw the other pros there.

Wally however heard that there was a kid still trapped inside and pulls his mask on, his goggles going over his eyes. "Where are you going?" Aizawa asked, confused. "Your debut isn't scheduled 'til about a week from now."

"Oh, like I'm just standing here when I hear about a fire going on and a kid is in the blaze? Sorry, but you can't stop me." He then zooms away, leaving a whirlwind that knocks some papers aside.

In Downtown, Backdraft called for some back up as firefighters helped him try to put out the oddly blue-tinted flames. "Ugh, where did this come from!?" Backdraft asked in annoyance as a man stretched his arms out to get people out of range of the fire.

"I just checked a nearby alley; there's some bodies there. It looks like the flames caught on an open window's curtain and it spread from there." the heroine Mount Lady said, trying to keep the crowd from getting too close with her large hand.

"Great…" Death Arms said in annoyance as he was trying to look for a way into the building. "How long does that kid have?"

"Given that the fire doesn't seem to be spreading too fast thankfully, we just have to worry about smoke. This is not a natural fire though… it seems it's trying to burn through the building itself." Backdraft said as they heard a boom nearby and turned to see the Flash there, panting.

"Where's the kid?" Flash asked, his tone firm as Death Arms looked over his uniform, curious but sighs.

"Look citizen, I get the concern but if you want an update here it is; we are trying to contain the flames the best we can. At the rate it was burning before, it would have reached them by now. But as of right now, they are on a higher floor. Once we have the citizens under control, we can have Mount Lady get them." Death Arms explained as Flash put his goggles on to look at the building through it's thermals.

"... No, if you wait that long, the smoke will get to them. We need to get in now." Wally said as Death Arms shook his head.

"The fire is too hot. It's lucky Bakcdraft's pressure is even slowing it down as is and he's at max power right now." Death Arms said as Wally frowned, his antennae picking up the cries of the child's mother to save her child. "I'm sorry, but I can understand this frustration…"

"Yeah… but I'll be right back. I need to get some distance…" Wally squints as he zooms away, confusing many of them before Mount Lady caught something and squints at the distance.

"Wait… He's doing a U turn!?" She asked in surprise as they saw a new wind blur suddenly flash right by them, smashing through the burnt remains of the door in the blue fire. "Is he insane!?" she screamed in shock, her eyes wide.

"I don't know…" Death Arms muttered before they saw a blur heading for the window and zips down, the wind pushing the blue flames away as Flash soon arrived, a small girl clutching into a stuffed zebra and his body.

"Hanabi!" the girl's mother cried out as Flash handed her off to her mother, before glaring at the flames behind him.

"Better stop those flames before they catch on anything else…" Flash then zooms away, confusing many of them as he started to run around. "Don't stop the water!" He cries out as Backdraft continued spraying water, which started to spread out with the cyclone as it put out the fire.

The other pros were shocked as they saw the fires were dying out with the steam helping it along. He pants as he soon stops, getting some breath in from that. "Excuse me, who are you?" Death Arms, his tone firm as Wally put a hand up.

"Don't worry, I was licensed yesterday. Just saw this on the news and came here." Wally reassured as he looked at his tablet and cringed. "Ah crap, I took longer than I needed…"

"Sir, who are you?" A reporter asked but Wally put a hand and waved sheepishly to some people taking pictures of him.

"Sorry, you can take some pictures folks but I can't do an interview right now. I'm 'The Flash' though, that'll help you get an idea of who I am." Wally gave a chuckle. "But don't think I can take all the credit; if Backdraft wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to put the flames out as fast I could. I doubt just sucking up the oxygen would have helped stop that flame. Needed something to cool it down to a more manageable level."

"Ah well…" Backdraft gave a sheepish laugh as he scratched his head with his hose as Flash suddenly zipped away almost like a bolt of lightning. "...Well, he's a humble guy."

"Yeah, he didn't try to steal glory… Unlike someone I know…" Death arms said, his eye slowly looking at Mount Lady.

"Oh let it go!" the giantess said in annoyance upon turning to her normal size. They watched him go, the speedy blur rapidly disappearing. However, while he was running back to UA, Wally noticed something.

"Uh oh." He sped over to a book store and saw a guy lifting his hand up against the humanoid Hummingbird store owner, his attacker having a strange muscle in his palm before Wally punched him down to the ground. "Sorry about that, but pretty sure you're supposed to be quiet in a bookstore."

"Thank you, hero." the hummingbird said with a smile. "You want a reward?"

"Hmm… well, I'd like to pay for some books for my students if that's okay." Wally said as he zips away and comes back with several books. The man nods as he quickly got them paid for and bagged, Wally giving a small salute and zipping away.

As Wally ran out, he saw a little girl with spikes coming out of her forehead started to cry as a balloon started to float away. Wally put an arm out to suction it towards his hand with a reverse twister and then tied it to the little girl's wrist. She giggled with a smile as she waved to the blur that ran away.

Wally kept going till he saw someone was looking over a map in confusion. "Ugh, where is that office building…?" Wally stopped by him and he yelped in surprise. "Uh… hi?"

"Looking for somewhere to be, sir?"

"Uh...yes, the Kishimoto Hero Agency. I'm looking to apply there for the office job." Wally then typed that place into his tablet and nods as he got the directions.

"Take a walk down the street for about 4 blocks then take a right." Wally directed, showing the man the route as well as he gave a nod. Then Wally zipped back towards UA, thankful that he didn't run into any other things that were going to distract him and headed to the classroom.

When he arrived however it was Midnight's class on art, where she was currently having them practice some designing logos for products they could have sponsored. "Sorry for being late." Wally said sheepishly. "Just had to pick up some stuff after the fire…"

"That is fine. It's gonna be lunchtime soon after this class and Ectoplasm's math class." Midnight reassured with a smile. "How do you like their logos?"

Wally looked them over and says, "Looks nice so far, kids." He gave a smile. 'Okay, maybe this teaching stuff won't be too bad…' Wally thought, smiling as he handed the books out. "These are for when training comes up. They got some stuff about the makeup of your powers or similar things."

They all gave nods as they kept going through class, but they seemed mostly bored when Math class started. Wally was actually looking, and even helped Ectoplasm explain the math equations for the kids who were having trouble understanding certain ways about it. It made Mina and Denki beam happily while Momo seemed to smile at their happiness; Wally guesses she tutors them.

Later that day while at lunch, Wally was having a few trays of food for himself to get some energy after his long morning. His eyes studied the cafeteria quietly; seeing the groups hanging out with each other at different tables and talking… but it seemed that Classes A and B weren't united, which made him frown.

"You okay, sir?" Izuku asked as he walkeds by with some Katsudon, as Wally looked up from the fried rice stir fry to the young man. At the corner of his eye, he noticed some general study kids whispering to themselves while giving mean looks towards the table Izuku was going to, making him distracted for a second.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry, kid." Wally reassured with a smile. "But yeah, I am expecting your class to go to you for some advice that I may not be able to help with. Those notebooks were something else. Just make sure to put them somewhere safe. Don't wanna lose that hard work after all."

"Yeah, that's a good point. Thanks!" Izuku said with a smile as he headed off, Wally watching him with a small nod. Seems like a good kid, which is a relief. But soon he'd see how insane things are…

(Later at Gym Gamma.)

Wally felt a bead of sweat go down the side of his head as he was soon zooming around the gym, having looked over the papers before the training began. But now he had to deal with the chaos that Cementos' gym developed.

"Yeah, great setup for training… make it impossible for people to actually maneuver…" Wally muttered under his breath as he supersped over to Aoyama, who was looking rather quasey after a certain blast. "How much output are you putting through that belt, kid!?"

"Ano...can't go too little, or else beam won't work…" Wally bent down to help him to the bathroom, muttering something about a better power output to avoid this as he got him there. He sighed a bit, thankful for the amount of food he ate earlier.

"Okay… let's see…" Wally perked up as he saw Iida was doing some paces in place...and cringed hard as he saw how janky he looked when he was running.

"Hey Tenya!" Wally zoomed over and says, "Why is your pace so stiff? You're not a robot… and trust me, most of the robots I've met aren't that stiff." Wally then did his own pacing in spot. "See this? See how my leg smoothly goes up and down? Try that. Also try leaning your body by about 10 degrees more further. You may notice an increase in running speed."

Iida nods as he leans a bit more forward and copies the speed before coming back, chuckling. "Ahaha! Of course! That was so simple, I could have easily missed that." He gives a 90-degree bow in thanks, Wally just chuckling nervously.

'Can't say this kid isn't enthusiastic…' he thought awkwardly as he soon heard a yell before turning and yelping as he zooms over to see Momo groaning, having been kicked by Ectoplasm in the spar.

"Your form was a little off, you left your right side open. Let's try again." Ectoplasm stated as Momo nods, getting back up. Wally frowned at this as he suddenly zipped over and leaned over to her ear.

"Try a sweep and then a roundhouse kick while he's distracted…" Wally whispered before zipping away. Momo blinked at that whisper in her ear before doing that, but her kick was a little off and got him in the shoulder. She yelped as she ended up slipping from going too high in it and knocking both of them down.

Wally just facepalmed at this, groaning in embarrassment. He looked over and in contrast, Uraraka was actually giving Ectoplasm trouble with her own roundhouse kick, hitting him properly in the side. He then looks and sees Ojiro having some trouble too. "Ugh!" He said in frustration as he got back up.

"I said you were relying too much on your tail… let's try again." Ectoplasm began as he turned, only for Wally to zip by him and lean in.

"Try a one-two punch, then a kick to the side and then trip him up with your tail while doing a side sweep." Wally whispered before zipping off. Ojiro heard that and nods, getting into a stance before throwing his left, than a right before doing the kick.

"And now… the sweep!" Ojiro quickly spun and used his tail to trip Ectoplasm up, making him the clone yell out as it fell on it's back.

Wally then went back to running around and began to notice a recurring issue; the people who didn't have as much raw power as Shoto or Bakugo were struggling to do actual hand to hand combat against their opponents, including Izuku who seemed to be not so used to doing kick-based martial arts. This had to stop as he quickly ran over to Aizawa and swiped something out of his pocket.

"Wait, what are you-" before Eraserhead could finish, Wally blew into the whistle hard to get everyone's attention. Aoyama exited the bathroom at the same time, confused as they all went over to him.

"Okay, I gotta ask… What the hell was with your guys' hand to hand training? Aoyama and Tenya seemed more focused on endurance, so I can understand them not being as active in the combat stuff. But the rest of you? Who the heck trained you in hand to hand?" Wally asked, crossing his arms.

There was an awkward, pregnant pause as Shoji raised his hand. "Well… we technically learned from doing some of our own practice. I don't think a lot of us were formally trained in hand to hand combat."

"I learned some stuff from my father…" Shoto admitted, crossing his arms while looking downward.

"My brother and parents taught me our family fighting style." Iida said, raising an arm quickly as Ojiro and Uraraka both admit to having gone to dojos, the latter after the school year began during her internship. Midoriya also admits his fighting style was crafted during his internship too, as his pre-UA training was more about muscle training, but he had watched some videos online.

"I know enough." Bakugo muttered to himself while Ejirou said he learned some boxing from watching Crimson Riot in action while Mina showed off some of her dance moves to show how she'd fight.

"So that's eight of you with formal hand to hand training… while the rest of you are either just showing an inclination towards certain styles but no training yet." Wally said, his hand on his forehead as he rubbed it.

"Um… you just run at super speeds. Do you know how to fight?" Kaminari asked as Wally gave a sigh as he motions Ectoplasm over who came over.

"Watch. See, with my body type...I've got a certain style." He then started showing them, his body seeming to give off sparks of energy in his combat. "I'm not strong, but my speed compensates for it. Lets me hit harder when I need to do a good punch and kick."

Kaminari watched, seeing the energy with a curious look as the others watched as the two pros seemed pretty even...despite Ectoplasm being older. "Impressive." Ectoplasm admitted before Wally did a super fast sweep, knocking him down.

"Learned THAT one from Black Canary. Not just a therapist, but a good combat instructor too." Wally said with a small smirk. "As she told us; combat is about controlling the situation; acting and never reacting. Putting everything on your own terms."

"Great, then you can teach them some stuff since you think my teaching isn't up to snuff." Aizawa said with a small shrug. "I'm sure you can handle it."

Wally felt a bead of sweat at this as he gave a breath. "Well… okay…" He then began to think things over and nods, going by memory as he soon zooms up to each of them and began to move his body in a certain way to get them an idea for a form. He was soon zooming around, moving between each of them in rapid succession

"So, like this?" Jirou asked as she put her hands into a sort of pseudo boxing position for him as Wally nods, but is trying to make sure to adjust her when needed before moving on.

"Okay, I think I get what you are going for here…" was Shoto's reply to him using his fireside on a more offensive technique while using the ice half for a more defensive styling before Wally sped off to help another student.

Wally went to Sato and made his arms go out wide, "See this? This is a more grappling style. Given your size, you'd be good with that like a wrestler." Sato nods eagerly as he practiced some movements while he helped Momo with some more gymnastic-style combat that went with her frame.

Aizawa watched this and could see a subtly hidden tick with Wally; he's used to not being this responsible, so he seems to be trying harder with this than he felt necessary. However it seemed more that he was holding back his frustration until the end of the training was and Class B arrived to see Wally helping Koda with a sort of defensive fighting style while some students seemed to be practicing with weapons Momo gave out.

"Okay Anima, there we go!" Wally said as he had Koda using his broad hands to block kicks from Ectoplasm, giving him proper gloves to protect against the kicks. "You got it!" He gave a thumbs up to Jirou, who was using a baton against Shoto to practice his defensive skills with his ice.

"What in the…?" Monoma asked as Wally saw them arrive as the other students relaxed from their form training.

"Seems it's Class B's turn for the combat practice, Flash-Sensei?" Momo asked, panting as she and Ojiro paused the Bo staff training as they collapsed them-Wally suggested a collapsable one would work better.

"Seems so." Ojiro said with a nod as he looks at Momo, "Mind if I keep this? I'd like to practice with it more."

"Of course." Momo reassured with a smile as they headed out, Monoma just smirking as he watched them go.

"So it is our turn with this mysterious hero?" Shihai asked as Wally was chugging some orange juice that Iida was friendly enough to share on his way out.

"Yeah." Wally wiped his lips before chewing on a protein bar. "But before we practice with your quirks, let's practice some hand to hand combat. We spent the last part of the training with 1-A today with some hand to hand. I can help you find out your best fighting technique."

"Um, excuse me." Kendo asked as she raised her hands. "I can understand this for someone like me, Kaibara, Shoda and Rin, but why the rest of us?"

"Because sometimes you won't be able to use your quirk, either for safety reasons, or because something has happened that makes using it untenable. Your quirks are trump cards, they shouldn't be your first resort. Back home, we have lots of people with super strength, on both sides of the line, meaning that winning those battles comes down to hand to hand combat, and who's better at it. Most of the goons you'll go up against will be punks that don't know how to really fight; they'll throw their untrained quirks at you, or try to shoot you. Or they're in the middle of a crowd, somehow. You need a way to fight them without causing collateral damage, or injuring innocent bystanders."

This gave the students a moment to ponder, including the straggling 1-B kids who quickly caught up with their classmates to share what they had just overheard.

"I see…" Reiko stroked her chin through her mask. "With this style of teaching, you wish for us to endure our conflicts through the use of bodily harm as well as our unique individual power sets. To ensure the continued welfare of the citizens we wish to fortify."

Wally just stared for a moment, clearly confused at the way she said that, to the point he was sure she wasn't speaking Japanese. "...She talks like that sometimes. She's saying that you are teaching us this would help us with our quirks too, right?" Rin asked, as Wally nods at this. "Sweet, how do you want us to fight?"

"I guess that was kinda fancier way to say what Canary told us… Well… let's see how we can do things with each of you." Wally then watched as the 20 other kids began to go into stances themselves as he started to watch them train with the Ectoplasms in hand to hand, before zooming off to help them out.

Rin smirked at the offer he got, taking a sort of serpent style stance of martial arts that goes well with his hands when they are scaled up, meanwhile Setsuna got a more fluid style of combat showing her how to evade and move quickly.

Kendo smirked as she was shining throughout the exercise, actually taking on two Ectoplasms at once with great skill. "How am I doing, Sensei?" She asked with a smirk as Wally just gave a nod of approval.

"Nice job, Itsuka!" Wally gave a thumbs up and a smirk as they kept at it, giving the shorter of the class - Komori and Manga - some tips on how to use their smaller size to their advantage. He did cringe however as Ibara focused mostly on dodging maneuvers, but was getting tripped up by her cloak, which Ectoplasm took advantage of.

"You okay, Vine?!" Tetsutetsu shouted as she just gave a nod in reassurance; Wally blanching at that name.

"Woo! This is fun!" Pony cheered as she ducked and gave her Ectoplasm a headbutt, , avoiding stabbing him with her horns thankfully. Wally was nervous seeing those, but it seemed she knew not to skewer people with them while Shihai was more of a sneaky fighter and used mind games more often.

"Whoa!" Monoma yelled out as he was tripped up, groaning a tad. "Seems I need to work on this… ah well, better than most of Class A, I'd bet."

'He's not 100% wrong, I'll admit… more of these kids seemed to have actually gotten some combat training.' Wally thought as he saw Bondo get knocked over, spraying glue against his Ectoplasm. Wally sighed a bit.

"Woooo! That was awesome!" Tetsutetsu cheered out as they all headed out, out of their uniforms as Wally walked by them. "You were so manly, teach!"

"Though it is clear you are still new to this... " Vlad muttered to himself. "I saw you looking at your glove every now and again…"

"Ehehe…" Wally chuckled sheepishly at Vlad catching him. "You mind if I hang with your students, Kai? Gotta get to know these kids so they can be the best heroes out there after all."

"Fine with me, just don't let them slack off." Vlad King said, heading off as Wally followed them to their dorm. It looked fairly similar to Class A's, which didn't surprise him much. Wally quickly went to the kitchen where Yui followed, getting a jar of star shaped candies before raising a slight eyebrow at a highly stacked sandwich similar to last night.

'Hopefully this strategy works twice. Plus, I'm starving after today.' Wally thought to himself as he sat down at the table to eat, Yui popping an oriental candy into her mouth and slowly chewed. She watched Wally eat carefully.

Kendo, seeing this, giggled sheepishly as she lead her off. "Sorry about her, she's just curious about you."

"That's fine." Wally reassured as he looks around the room; it seemed this group was a bit more dedicated to the actual training than Class A, as many of them were discussing how to effectively use their quirks as Wally looked towards Monoma in particular, who was talking to Tetsutetsu and Shihai.

"Honestly it's not a surprise we were able to pick up on that test faster than 1-A. With the amount of arrogance their new-found fame has gotten many of their members, it wouldn't be shocking if they slacked off a bit." Monoma said with a slight chuckle.

"Still…" Tetsutetsu crossed his arms in an almost thoughtful way. "It is pretty manly they were able to keep up with a lot of the villains so far this year, so they got more practical than us. Even though I was the one who took out that gas villain."

"I was just happy I could help with that Bakugou stuff with that tracking device." Yosetsu said with a shrug. "So we got to help a bit with that whole mess."

"Yes, but then those others had to go showboaty and go after Bakugou themselves when All Might and the other pros were involved. As usual…" Monoma sighed a bit as his phone rang a bit. "Hmm?" He looked at it and chuckled. "Hey Flash-Sensei."

"Yeah?" Wally asked as he swallowed his mouthful before being shown the phone by Yosetsu, making him raise an eyebrow as it showed him helping the little girl with her balloon.

"You're trending, teach." Kamakiri said with a small laugh as he turned on the TV to show his point. Indeed, many of the news stations were showing many of his exploits earlier that day; the main one being about the fire.

"Whoa…" Komori said with a slightly impressed tone moving her bangs out of her eyes to show her crossed-mushroom eyes.

Tetsutetsu shouted as he saw the clip of Flash running into the flames, "SO MANLY!" Several students seemed to share this sentiment with smiles as they watched him put out the fire with the mix of Backdraft's water and his speed.

"Truly inspiring debut indeed. It is quite an honor to be in the presence of someone so noble." Ibara said, Wally just raising an eyebrow at this.

"What's the big deal? I helped someone who needed it, it's not that big of a deal." Wally said, giving a shrug as the students blinked at this.

"That is a quite humble point of view, sensei. Humility is sometimes a trait that is sometimes… unnoticed." Reiko said, her eyes looking towards Monoma as she said that last part.

"Well, it is an attractive attribute. But in this day in age, humility can only get you so far. How far one can get by when it comes to being well known is just as important as your other skills, especially if you want the higher ranks." Monoma explained as Wally finished his sandwich in a rather fast manner.

"Is that why you gotta hate on for them?" Wally asked, giving a raised brow at this as Monoma just gave a chuckle at this.

"You are new here, so you do not understand. You see, there is a slight hierarchy that has been around for some reason. You see, it has become a habit that class A has always been a more popular class. It is the one that is being paid the most attention to here at UA." Monoma began, showing some images to him.

Wally looked and saw it was news reports; the USJ incident; Bakugo winning the sports festival; Midoriya, Todoroki and Iida being attacked by Stain but being saved by Endeavor; Bakugo getting kidnapped by the villains. "See a trend?" Kamakiri asked flatly, back against a wall.

"These kids have terrible luck?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at this. "As that's all I'm getting out of this."

"Bad luck or not, they are using this as free press to make themselves seen, it leaves our class in the dust. I just feel the need to put them down a few notches is all before they get a swelled head." Monoma said with a small shrug as Kendo just sighed, frustrated.

Wally however was frowning a bit, crossing his arms. "So… you're jealous because they ended up going up against villains… in situations where they could have easily died in?" That was a hard question, which made Monoma give a bit of pause.

"Well, obviously they were in danger, but after they got through it, it did seem like they gave off an air of superiority over going through that kind of ordeal unscathed. It seemed to make them think they were untouchable." Monoma said, crossing his arms.

"Dude, fighting super villains isn't something to take lightly. I am guessing you haven't been in the thick of it yet, Monoma? I overheard two of you actually fought villains?" Wally asked, looking around.

"Three, actually. Tetsutetsu and I went against a gas-creating villain while Awase placed a tracking device on a Nomu- an artificial monster the League created- while protecting Yaoyorozu." Kendo explained, her eyes downcast. "We did help our classmates though the best we could."

Wally nods as he looks at those three in particular, "How did it actually feel to go against a villain in that kind of situation?"

Tetsutetsu stroked his chin as he says, "Honestly that Mustard guy was a cheating bastard. He tried to shoot Kendo! With a gun no less!"

"Wait, what?!" Wally asked in shock as Kendo put a hand up in reassurance.

"I'm okay, I'm okay! Tetsutetsu used his Steel body to knock out the bullets from hitting me. I was able to blow away the gas he gave out with my hands." Kendo explained, as Wally gave a sigh of relief that she didn't get injured.

"But still, that's my point. This is a serious situation, we can't take it too lightly with a class rivalry." Wally explained, as that seemed to get a bit of a mixed response. Some like Monoma and Kamakiri seemed to grunt at this, looking to the side while quieter ones like Kendo or Shihai seemed to be in thought.

Setsuna, seeing this, clapped her hands as she says, "Hey! Come on, guys. Let's just relax! We've got more training tomorrow, right teach?" Wally noticed she wanted to ease some tension as he gave a nod, smiling.

"Yeah… I'll see you kids around, kay? I need to talk to Nezu about something." Wally said with a smile as he headed out of the door, looking back real quick to see Setsuna and Kendo getting some DVDs out for them to watch until curfew before closing the door behind him.

Once he did however, his face became serious and ran towards the main building, becoming a blur.

(Later in the night…)

It was late at night at UA High School, all the students were asleep. However, the teachers for the first years were heading towards the conference room, all looking rather tired and in their civilian wear.

"Ugh, this better be good…" Snipe muttered to himself as he saw Hound Dog coming in, not wearing his muzzle as he gave a big yawn.

"I agree…" He said with a soft growl as the dog man opened the door. "I'm not usually called in for one of these meetings."

They all entered to see Nezu, sitting by with some tea and Wally leaning against a wall, looking serious at them with his mask off. "Ah, Mr. West. How are you this evening?" All Might asked curiously.

"I'm fine, but there's something wrong with the Hero course. At least something I've observed today while training." Wally said, getting up. "It's why I asked Hound Dog to come here as well."

"What's the problem?" Midnight asked, her voice filled with concern as she adjusted her glasses.

"Before I start, I'll make this clear; I am not a teacher, at least not until today. So while I don't have your teaching experience, I've gained experience being on a team for about 5 or 6 years and about 8 years of experience in this life." Wally began, walking up and plugging his tablet into a computer. "And while I may need to work on how I do an approach still, since I know I'm gonna make mistakes, I did some digging."

"And?" asked Ectoplasm curiously, tilting his head as Wally turned over to them.

"This generation is a ticking time bomb as it stands, at least in terms of how they are cohabitating." Wally typed away quickly to show the stats he got from Izuku's book for 1A. "Their suits aren't exactly the best for their abilities, I honestly blame their inexperience designing suits."

"That's fair. That's an easy fix with my help." Power Loader said with a nod, as Wally gave an appreciative smile at this.

"But in terms of the interrelations… this 'rivalry' between classes A and B is a powderkeg that's gonna blow up massively in the coming years if we don't fix it." Wally explained, both Vlad and Aizawa looking up at this.

"What do you mean, it's a powderkeg? It's nothing more than a distraction." Aizawa said with a small shrug as Vlad looked at this.

"I use it as a proper way to motivate my kids, are you saying I'm teaching my kids wrong, rookie?" Wally put his hands up defensively at this.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, Kai. Didn't mean it like that. Look…" Wally sighs as he continues, "I get what you may have been going for; giving them something to strive for. But this was a bad move. And while I know you think it's a distraction, Aizawa, it's gonna cause problems."

He then typed away and showed footage of the sports festival for them. "The Sports festival earlier this year?" Snipe asked in confusion.

"I adjusted some audio that couldn't have been overlooked during the cavalry battle; Monoma outright admitted to Bakugou that he convinced his class to play middle man in that race instead of going right for the gold." Wally explained, making them all do double takes. "Apparently for some Underdog victory."

"But only Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu made it to the next round after that, and Shiozaki only made it to round 2." Vlad said with a small scowl on his face.

"Exactly. Monoma tried to also egg on Bakugou about his speech, and that led to his team getting obliterated from the race." Wally continued. "And that's not all; I got reports from students that Hound Dog looked over that showed complaints about Monoma making rants towards 1-A getting on the nerves of the General Studies, Support and Financial classes. But that is showing something."

"What?" Asked Midnight, now a bit concerned. If this was actually gonna expand to more of a problem, especially after what had just occurred, he needed to hear about it.

"It's something I also saw in those files; all of the 1-A kids are usually given some sort of death glare, look of jealousy or some other ill intentioned stare. I talked with Monoma earlier tonight and this is what he said." He replayed what Monoma told him earlier that night, making many go wide eyed.

Aizawa gave an annoyed groan at this as he rubbed his temple. "Look, every pro has to deal with a hater or two in their life times. Them not being popular with everyone is not gonna be a big problem in the long run when they are risking their lives."

"Actually, it is a problem." Wally said, crossing his arms. "It literally nearly got the Justice League taken out of commission just because of some bad press. When the Reach first showed up on Earth, they used all sorts of tricks to make the League look bad by revealing sensitive information they got from the Light. They used that to give G. Gordan, a guy who has a REAL big hate boner for Superheroes, all the ammunition he needed to make the League look like bad guys."

"So you're worried that given how the current students are behaving, this sort of thing could repeat here…" Midnight said, her tone showing concern as Aizawa muttered something about hating the media under his breath.

"And that's not even going into the psychological messes these kids clearly have." Wally said as he shows different files. "I checked the background on the two kids who caused a bit of a problem earlier this year, Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Apparently Bakugo caused a lot of grief for Izuku at their old school and their teachers did jack squat!"

"What?!" asked Cementos in shock as All Might did not like the sound of that at all.

"Yeah, I looked through official school files that I could find; apparently Izuku is a late bloomer with his powers, so for about a decade he was bullied and the teachers did nothing because he was apparently Quirkless." that made All Might clench his teeth in anger at hearing that.

"So… they stood by while a young child was bullied? What does Bakugo have to do with this?" All Might asked as Wally double checked the files.

"All I got out of it was that Bakugou was the golden boy of his school, so outside of saying some nasty stuff and veiled threats, he didn't do anything except spew verbal abuse for the most part as they got older. He was apparently a tad nastier as a kid." Wally explained as Midnight frowned.

"He seems to have mostly mellowed as he got here… still rather violent though. Is Bakugo still a problem towards Midoriya in class?" Midnight asked as Aizawa scratched his chin.

"It was part of why I paired them up… thought it'd get it through them given how they are."

"Yeah… trying to bust a nut with a sledge hammer is NOT how you solve a problem like this, Shouta. From what I can gather from this, it seems their school was grooming Bakugo, which only made his behavior worse than what it was." Wally frowned at this as Aizawa's eyes narrowed.

"Seems I got an investigation to do…" the others nod at this, equally firm on that.

"But that's not the only mental trauma I found." Wally said as he showed other things. "Shoto's mom got put into a mental hospital after an incident at home where her son got a scald burn that she might've attempted to heal with her ice quirk. And something about his brother suffering a major injury with his powers." Wally explained further, showing those two articles as well.

"Dang… where did you dig this up?" Mic asked in slight surprise.

"Best friend was a detective and my uncle was a forensic scientist, I picked some things up. But look at these too…" Wally then began to show other articles he was able to find about the other students. They weren't named, but things like a shadow monster destroying an apartment building or a picture of a little girl with familiar crossed eyes crying against a police officer's chest as a man was covered head to toe with mushrooms including in his mouth was on display.

Vlad and Aizawa shared concerned expressions as they saw other things like the Uraraka Construction company having financial issues, pictures of a 9 year old Jurato next to a smashed up tree, and a news report about a giant monster attacking a middle school with a photo showing a crying Mina with her friends and a young man who looked familiar in the background.

Wally turned the images off as he saw the Pros were concerned as he sighs, "Look… as I said. I'm not used to this whole teaching thing, but I know a thing or two about being a hero and it's not an easy gig. I can tell you guys all care about these kids, but we need to change this approach. I've seen first hand what distrust can cause to any group."

"I agree...you have any ideas?" Vlad asked, his tone firm and grim, likely remembering the reports that involved some of his kids as Wally nods.

"Yeah… kinda got reminded of it while looking at that report about my debut earlier today. With all the stuff I could find with the UA stuff, Izuku's profiles I saw earlier today, as well as all this? I think it's safe to say that these kids need Hound Dog's help." Wally explained, as Hound Dog gave a nod.

"I wanted to get to them right away after USJ, but it was said they needed time to recover with their families. But since they are here, they likely need it now more than ever after these changes." Hound Dog said, keeping his cool since his muzzle wasn't on.

"Yeah… I also got an idea for the mission for them. We got how many days until the Licensing Exam?" Wally looked at the two home room teachers, who thought it over.

"4 more days after today." Vlad explained as Wally gave a nod.

"Then in two days counting tomorrow, I got something to set up. As well as some new designs to work over with the Support course." Wally said, as Power Loader gave a nod. "What do you think, Nezu?"

"Well…" The principal got up as he sipped his tea cup. "It is a lot to think about. You also mentioned you were reminded of something while you were rescuing that child?"

"Yeah… seeing the kid going back to her mom reminded me of my first real solo mission… so that's something to use as training for them. Thirteen, you here?" He looked around and then saw a woman with neon-black skin with spots that looked like stars come up, yawning as she had some sort of cone on her hands. She was wearing a large T-shirt that looked more like a night gown on her and a pair of PJ pants with stars and rockets on them.

"Right here. Sorry, was in the back." She apologized sheepishly. "So, you needed my help with something?"

"Yeah, it's a pseudo transport mission. So we'll need to use the USJ's city or at the very least one of the other areas for training. Anywhere that's big and with a good pick up spot" Wally said as he showed his idea. On the screen it showed a map and a transport on it. The teachers looked at this plan and all nodded, forming ideas on how to help with this certain exercise. This guy may have only just gotten his feet wet as a teacher, but his hero experience would make him a good one as he learns from his students in return.

End of Chapter 3

Okay, got some set up going on. Had to show how both classes were in their off time, as well as Wally's first official Pro Hero moment here in the MHA world. Trying to make sure Wally shows his chops as a hero, but struggles a bit as a teacher like All Might did early on. If anyone wants to let me know how to show a struggling college kid as a teacher for teenagers, let me know in the comments. Anyway, thanks again to those that helped me edit this! Please Read, REview and Suggest away!


	4. Upper Limits

Okay, here is the next chapter for this story. It's time to prepare for the actual training ahead. Hope you all enjoy this. As you know, I got some editors like Edge, Steel, Writer, Qale, irmadbro, gotsh0cks, Raef, Revion, DekutheStrong and the others. MHA is owned by Shonen Jump and Horikoshi, and Young Justice is owned by DC and Greg Weisman.

Upper Limits

(Mustafu, Japan. UA Gym Gamma. August 8:00)

It had been a more normal morning for the Hero course students. The only odd thing was that they had all been messaged by their teachers with instructions to meet at the track field in their gym uniforms. "Wonder why they wanted us here this early in the morning," Denki said, a little confused as they headed towards the field.

"That's a good question," Ibara said, walking by as she looked at Denki. "Also, I hope you bear no ill will about the sports festival. I was only wishing to show my heroic talents."

"Ah, water under the bridge. Denki Kaminari, by the way. Nice to formally meet ya, Shiosaki," Denki said with a small smirk as Neito glared at him.

"Don't socialize with Class A, Shiozaki. You know how they are," Neito said with a scowl. Ibara just ignored him, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Monoma, that kind of attitude needs to be worked on," Yosetsu said with a frown as they arrived at the meeting point. They saw Wally with Shota, Vlad, and Mei. The young lady was setting something up with a sort of projector and computer.

"Sir, what is going on?" Tenya asked, raising his hand as Vlad looked at him with a small nod.

"Everyone, you are going to get some upgrades from Flash. But first, today will be all about the forty of you and your skills. We also have a couple of observers from the other classes to watch." Vlad motioned to Mei. "Hatsume is one of them."

"Who're the other two?" Togaru asked as the class noticed a purple-haired young man and a kid with glasses.

"Shinsou?" Izuku asked with a surprised look as the bored looking young man gave a small wave.

"Yo, Midoriya, long time," he said with a nod.

The other kid smiled sheepishly. "Uh… Hi, I'm Chihiro Hoga from Class J." He gave a small bow. "I am a student from the Department of Management. I was asked to rep my course for this exercise… for some reason. Why are we here?"

"Easy. I heard Shinsou wishes to be a hero, so he's here to observe to see what it takes for it. Mei is the most eager of the Department of Support, so she's likely got the tech know-how in that regard. And finally, you're here because you know all about marketability. I read up on you; you were one of the three students doing the most observations in the Sports festival," Wally explained simply.

"Ah, I see," Chihiro said with a small nod as he looked at all forty of the Hero course kids. "I will say, I am very impressed with them already. Why are they all here, though?"

"Simple; today we are concentrating on where they are. Their limits, as it were," Shota said, looking at Chihiro calmly, "I also read on your file that your quirk is a data-crunching ability; is that correct?"

"Uh, yes… I can see the percentage of anything I can think of. I just need the basis of the data process and then I can calculate the math nigh perfectly in my mind. It's why I do management; I can figure out the percentage of success in a hero's future prospects and marketability," Chihiro said sheepishly.

Wally chuckled and said, "So you're gonna be the best manager a hero can ask for." He then clapped his hands. "Okay Classes A and B, get into a line facing each other. Any order you want." As they followed this instruction, a white hologram went right down the middle between the two classes and under their feet.

"How do you like this new baby? Mr. Flash told me all about this kinda tech they used at his old HQ back home! He calls it the 'Holo-Training Ground,' sorta a real-time analyzer of who wins and loses a round of training," Mei said with a smile. "And now it won't blow up!"

"That's… reassuring," Kyoka said under her breath as Wally nodded at both classes.

"All right everyone, take a stance. This is to practice your hand-to-hand combat skills. After each round, both classes will go to the opposite sides of the room facing each other and go down the line 'til each of you have fought each other." As he was explaining, Wally caught Katsuki smirking, a series of sparks in his palms. "Eraser?"

"On it." Shota's hair suddenly flared up as the sparks stopped, making Katsuki stare in his hand in confusion. "The point of this exercise is only hand-to-hand combat. That means no quirks. If you have a mutation, that is fine, but don't overuse any extra limbs."

"That means no biting anyone, Shoji. If you're gonna use the other four arms, only use hands," Wally said. The large teen nodded, making his four extra hands shift into fists. This made Yosetsu sweat a little, as he was his opponent.

"The round ends when an opponent is on the ground subdued. And… begin!" The students began to fight against each other. They began to go at it quickly and the six observers watched.

Mei took off her goggles to use her Zoom to keep a good eye on them, and chuckled as she saw Minoru was sent back when Kinoko kicked him on the stomach when he tried to do something perverse. Next to her, Nirengeki was doing rather well despite going against the taller Denki, using quick boxing strikes to take him down.

Ibara cried out as she was knocked on her back by Ochaco, who panted as she smiled at the religious woman.

A few steps down, Izuku was having some trouble against Itsuka, who was able to block his kick and flipped him over to his front. "Wow, that was amazing…" Izuku said with a smile as Itsuka kept him down.

"I've been training since I was a kid," Itsuka said with a small smirk. Behind them, Mashirao ducked around Kojiro's hand before grabbing his arm and kicking his leg, knocking the larger teen down. "And seems he has too."

"Uncle, uncle!" Toru shouted as she was currently caught by Hiryu in a headlock. Next to him, Jurato had knocked Eijiro down and was keeping him pinned under his large hand..

"Hah, too easy!" Togaru smirked as he took down Fumikage, who groaned in frustration. Next to him, Shihai was currently struggling against Rikido, who had him in a grapple hold.

"HYAH!" Tenya shouted as he sent a low-powered rocket kick towards Juzo, who grunted as he ducked around it and then grabbed his leg in a lock. This caused Tenya to yell as he lost his footing.

"They're doing pretty good so far. Nice job teaching them the fundamental basics, Vlad," Wally said. The taller man just nodded, though he did chuckle when Katsuki, after some aggressive grabbing, was headbutted by Pony. He yelled out in annoyance as she followed up with a straight kick to the stomach with her hooved foot, knocking him down.

This kept going as they switched up, but Wally could see some needed help. Katsuki seemed to do well against other, more aggressive fighters, like Togaru, Tetsutetsu, or Sen, but against calmer opponents like Itsuka or Yosetsu he had issues. As an example, he saw him gotten a bit overwhelmed when Yui got him into a hold since she wasn't intimidated by him and was able to work around an angry lash.

"Hmm…" Shota watched Itsuka and Ochaco go a few rounds before the latter went down, panting as they seemed pretty even, while Momo was holding her own against Nirengeki, despite his short stature making it harder to deal with him. Mezo and Jurota's fight was them mostly trying to push against the other to see who went down first.

"Gotcha!" Yosetsu said as he had a round against Kyoka, putting her into a head lock after she messed up her last punch.

"Heh... it seems that Class B is showing some superiority here," Neito smirked, but that caused him to get knocked down by an elbow to the chest from Eijiro as Kojiro took Koji down. But the biggest deadlock was in a different round with Itsuka and Mashirao going at it. The two of them seemed to block each other's blows and could not knock the other down. The match had to be called a draw so they didn't exhaust themselves for the other rounds.

After about half an hour, all fourty kids were exhausted, covered with dirt from the ground and sweaty. "So… how does it look?" Wally asked as the three other non-Hero Course students checked the results and handed them to Chihiro.

"Hmm… it seems Class B won about 52% of the total fights in plain martial arts. The factors were outside of other parameters that I had noticed, such as people's height and weight classes not fully being comparable and sometimes there were variables such as the amount of actual physical strength training one side had over the other," Chihiro explained, adjusting his glasses. "However, the ones that had the most difficulty seemed to be Shiosaki, Koda, Hagakure, Aoyama, Fukidashi, and Bakugo. The last one was because he kept changing how he fought each time."

"I'm adaptive; I change it up to not be seen as predictable. So what?" Katsuki said in annoyance as Wally groaned, facepalming.

"Being predictable is not a good thing in a fight, I'll admit; it can make it easy to see tells. But if you're just going off in temper tantrums without thinking, that'll also be predictable if your opponent is smarter. But I am still impressed. Class B did a good job with this. Still got a ways to go, but you got good form."

"Oh yeah!" The students of class B all gave celebratory moments, a few high fiving each other while giving the two that didn't do the best their support.

"Now time for some team exercises. I'll have four students pair up; two from their own class, two from a different class. A group of four students total so that'd be about ten groups. Two from each class shall pick a duo from the opposite class to work on this next exercise," Wally explained. The hero course students looked on in confusion at this.

"From a different class?" Neito asked, not liking the sound of this at all.

"Yes. You and one other from B will team up with two students from Class A to work on this next exercise. This is gonna simulate a team event in terms of recon work compared to the Cavalry Battle. Only this time, you have to support each other without excessive use of your powers because the terrain I'm choosing is kinda hair-trigger. Excessive use of quirk factor will set off the trap." Wally then got a machine out. "Now, I'm gonna be choosing partners."

After a few minutes, the teams were chosen by a colored band. Wally used his super speed to place one on each of their wrists. Izuku looked at the green band he had on before he looked around, looking for the D team. He soon found his three teammates. Momo, who waved sheepishly at him; Setsuna, who just gave a peace sign and a grin; and Kojiro, who just shyly waved.

Izuku then looked at the other groups and saw who was there as a total:

A. Todoroki, Asui, Shoda and Fukidashi

B. Bakugo, Koda, Tetsutetsu and Rin

C. Uraraka, Sero, Kamakiri and Monoma

D. Midoriya, Yaoyarozu, Bondo and Tokage

E. Iida, Kaminari, Tsuburaba and Yanagi

F. Kirishima, Hagakure, Kendo and Shiozaki

G. Aoyama, Ojiro, Kuroiro and Kodai

H. Ashido, Jiro, Honenuki and Tsunotori

I. Tokoyami, Mineta, Shishida and Awase

J. Sato, Shoji, Komori and Kaibara

"And now for team leader assignments. I already got them chosen, so don't worry about that; Team A will be Tsuyu Asui. Team B will be Hiryu Rin. Team C shall be Ochaco Uraraka. Team D will be Setsuna Tokage. Team E will be Tenya Iida. Team F shall be Itsuka Kendo. Team G shall be Mashirao Ojiro. Team H shall be Juzo Honenuki. Team I shall be Yosetsu Awase. And finally, Team J shall be Mezo Shoji." Wally called out, as there were some mixed reactions from the teams.

"Wait, I'm the leader?" Ochaco called out, pointing to herself with a blank-eyed look of shock on her face. Mezo and Mashirao both exchanged confused expressions as well, equally surprised.

"Sweet, I'm in charge," Setsuna said with a cheeky smirk. Momo looked to the side nervously at this fact.

"...Ribbit." Tsuyu just shrugged a bit, rolling with it. Shoto raised a brow at his being passed over. Yosetsu and Hiryu just high fived each other to become leaders. Some, however…

"Why do I have to be the underling to some extra with scales?" Katsuki shouted in annoyance, his eyes almost seeming to glow red in the irises.

Wally sighed. "Sometimes, we have to see if a leader can be a follower. Oh yeah, speaking of stuff with you, Bakugo. You, Monoma, Uraraka, and Kodai, put these gloves on." Wally gave both girls artist gloves and Katsuki and Neito thick worker gloves.

"Is this all?" Neito asked as he saw the speedster whisper something to Momo, confusing him further before she made a black full body jumpsuit, which was given to him.

"Change into that. Your whole body can activate your power just from touching, so this is to avoid accidental activation. Again, this trap activates the moment your quirk factor goes off in their sensor's range, so be careful. Toru, you get one as well. Both of you go change."

"Yes, sir!" Toru said as she took her jumpsuit and followed after a grumbling Neito. After a few minutes, the two came back in their gym uniforms... only now they had it to where only their eyes would be exposed outside of some small gaps so they can remove their gloves if needed.

"Also, before anyone makes a comment on how it may look, don't," Wally said flatly as Shota actually took Minoru aside while they were waiting. After a few minutes, Minoru came back, looking nervous as he went over to Mashirao, who filled him in on their strategy.

"Anyway, come on, class." Wally brought them along towards a training area that was nearby. It was a large city area with a lot of roads and bridged areas above large pipes, with ten, four-seat motor vehicles at the standby and ten different trucks. "The teams each get one truck to protect, but you all have to be careful with how you use your powers."

"Yeah, yeah…" Katsuki said dismissively as his team went to their vehicle. Wally frowned at his disrespect, but rolled with it for now. Wally then sped off as he gave something to each team leader; instructions..

"These are simple instructions for how these vehicles work. They were made by one of Mei's upperclassmen, so good luck! You have five minutes to figure this out and who will sit where," Wally said as he sped off to the observation area, leaving behind an electric trail. Denki caught a small trace of it and grew curious.

"You sure this is a good idea…?" Shota asked, looking at Wally as he arrived, who just shrugged. "That's not encouraging." He gave him a flat stare as the students began to converse to themselves.

Wally, however, just motioned to Mei, who was setting up her drones. "They weren't built by her, so it's not like they'll blow up."

Shota and Vlad looked at each other at this, but went with the other observers as each driver activated the vehicles to go after the trucks they had been asked to protect. A hundred drones flew into the air around them to attack.

With Team D, Izuku drove on it as he said, "Okay... I've got an idea." He then saw an ear float up to his face as Setsuna smirked. "Um…" He whispered the idea into her ear, and she nodded and gave him a thumbs up as her ear reattached.

"Yaoyorozu, get me some tonfas!" Setsuna said. Momo nodded and quickly made a pair of metal rods come out of her arm, which she gave over to her as Izuku sped the bike up to try and keep up as he started to go around the truck.

Setsuna glared upward as she raised her arms up and forward, firing them out. She spun them in a frisby fashion, knocking away the drones that were nearby. Izuku used his Full Cowling to make a sharp turn as Kojiro gave a look at Setsuna, who nodded.

"Here we go…!" He then fired a blast of glue-like slime out of his face that clung to the truck and drones, sticking them together in a very thick web.

At the observation area, Wally was munching on a piece of takoyaki as he watched this, boredly watching the different screens. "That Izuku kid really needs to work on his strategizing… kid can apparently kick up hurricanes but he can't slow down the truck so Kojiro could just spray the ground."

"He's actually pretty good with helping others with their potential, though…" Shota admitted as they watched the others. On one of the other screens, Tsuyu was shown jumping at their truck with Shoto on her back to blast the asphalt in front of it. At her command, Manga blew out a bouncing speech bubble that allowed Tsuyu to kick the runaway truck... which Nirengeki double-impacted to make it stop in its tracks.

All Might looked at the two for a moment before he looked up, studying the other screens. One thing that caught his eye was Tenya trying to keep his team under control after Denki fried the drones, leaving the truck to run wild. Reiko was trying to stop it with her powers, strain clear on her face as she fought to keep the truck from teetering off the road into a wall.

"It seems Young Iida is distracted," All Might said, stroking his chin as he looked at another screen and turned on the sound. On that particular monitor, Ochaco was talking with Neito.

"Look, I know we don't seem to like each other much, but I got an idea!" said Ochaco as Hanta drove the truck towards their target. "We need to get those drones out of the air so I can touch the truck… With your powers, you can help Kamakiri with these braces on."

"Hmm... good point," Neito conceded with a small smirk as he tapped both Ochaco and Togaru. "Since I know you have some basic strategizing from the Sports Festival, let's see if you live up to this hype your class has."

"Whatever! Lets do this!" Togaru growled, smirking wildly as Ochaco tapped herself and them, causing them all to float up into the air. "Let's do this!" He slashed towards the drones with clawed hands as Neito got a blade out from his wrists to stab into a few of them.

"Okay…!" Ochaco then jumped and tapped the truck, making it start to float up. "Sero! Tape it up!"

Hanta nodded and put one arm out to start creating a web of tape around the truck, sticking it to the bike as he parked it horizontally on the road.

Wally chuckled when he heard and saw this as they all floated down. "Heh, got his parallel parking down, too." He popped another octopus ball into his mouth as he looked around before sipping from a bottle of soda and settling to watch Mashirao's team, turning the sound on. "Seems our martial arts expert is having some issues…"

On the road, Yuga was driving the vehicle, but was looking nervous. "Mon ami, you sure just chasing after this vehicle was a good idea?"

"I'm trying to think... we need to get onto it as soon as possible," said Mashirao nervously. Yui got up, frowning a bit as he looked surprised.

"Look, we need to focus. So, I'll only say it once," Yui said calmly, looking at everyone with a neutral face. "Kuroiro, can you phase into shadows?" When he nods, she turns to Ojiro and motions to him. "Go into Ojiro's shadow and stay there 'till he gets there. Then, use that to get up there and work with him to infuse with the shadows. Could be a good way to get the truck to stop. If not, I've got a different idea." She then motioned Mashirao over and whispered in his ear.

Mashirao nodded and said, "Good idea!'' The obsidian teen nodded as he sunk into the monkey-like teen's shadow. Mashirao jumped to the top of the truck with a strap on him as Shihai jumped out and smacked a drone aside. Mashirao then used his tail to smash a few of the drones. Yuga fired from his belt as Yui drove to the side of the truck and got close before nodding to Yuga. The blond Frenchman then jumped to the rider's seat and took over as Yui climbed to the truck and pressed her hands on it.

With a grunt, she concentrated a faint glow on the vehicle until it started to shrink to about the size of a toy, with Mashirao and Shihai jumping off and back onto the bike which Yuga stopped with a fast slam on the brakes.

Shihai slunk across the road and picked up the toy-sized truck with his hand before giving a thumbs-up to the team. "We have won this day, my comrades in arms."

At the main base, Wally nodded with a small smile. "Not bad…" Toshinori nodded in agreement, stroking his thin chin as they watched these play out, especially as they watched Ojiro and Yui give each other nods at their team work.

"A leader does need to learn how to listen to his allies. Only way they can win is with many perspectives. But they need to keep their authority." Suddenly there was a loud, banging sound as they saw the bridge on the screen start to crumble.

"Ah crap! " Wally quickly moved, zipping away as the others watched this play out. Wally zoomed past the faux city streets as he saw one of the bikes. He saw Itsuka's team was at the bridge with a cluster of vines keeping the truck from falling in with Eijiro pulling on the vines. But one of the bikes had crashed on the ground below.

"Come on… come on…!" Eijiro grunted as Itsuka and Toru prevented Ibara from falling out of her chair while Hiryu's team fell out from the sky on parachute chairs. They all soon landed, with all four boys disorientated.

"Good thing we found that eject button…" Hiryu muttered in a daze to himself as Katsuki grunted, ripping off his seatbelt. Tetsutetsu jumped from his chair in his metal armor and quickly went to some of the other vines and began to pull with Eijiro. Together, the two the truck back on stable ground.

"Everyone okay? What happened?" Wally asked as he took deep breaths to get his lungs some air. Ibara rubbed her scalp with a groan as she just gave a wary thumbs up.

"My team heard a big explosion and Kirishima, our driver, thought Katsuki needed some help. So he drove us over here and we saw the truck about to fall into the hole," Itsuka explained, as Toru patted Ibara's back.

"And that's because Bakugo kinda... blew his top…" Hiryu admitted, sighing a bit. "I thought we could cut it off at this part of the road and… well, Bakugo got frustrated and released a big blast."

Wally groaned as he facepalmed, "Why would you use an explosive blast on a bridge itself and not at the drones?" He gave Katsuki a flat look at this, who was rubbing his temple at his own stupid move.

Katsuki, however, glared at the implied accusation and said, "Hey! You didn't give us a map of this damn road's layout! I thought this was a road, not a bridge! I thought a shallow pothole could stop it and help us get the drones away!"

"And instead, our bike is down a hole. Koji was our driver, so he slammed the eject button," Tetsutetsu explained as the quiet teen stroked his head sheepishly.

"As I just said, this guy didn't give us an actual map of the road!" Katsuki said in annoyance with a small growl.

Wally glared at this, his eyes starting to glow blue with a faint electrical charge. "Okay, look here kid—!" Wally began as Katsuki and he glared at each other. Katsuki was quickly advancing.

"You're not even that much older than me, so don't give me that 'kid' crap!" Katsuki growled as Eijiro and Koji held him back.

Before a clearly annoyed Wally could retort, Toshinori cut him off via the communicator in his ear. "_Mr. West, I need to talk to you about this. Aizawa and Vlad are calling everyone back for the next part of this test._"

Wally just groaned a bit, rubbing his head to calm himself as he said, "Look. Team B, ride with Team F back to the school. I'll have someone pick up the bike. See you at the next test." He gave Katsuki a small frown before zipping away. The explosive blond growled in annoyance.

At the hallway All Might told him to meet at, Wally stopped in front of the retired hero, the man's arms crossed over his chest. "Look, I know I got a little heated there with Katsuki, but come on! Who goes right for blowing up the road to stop a truck?"

"You forgot to give them the road map, right? With warnings on the layout of potential obstacles?" Toshinori asked. Wally sighed and looked down. "Look, I am still new to this teacher thing, too. I had to get this one book so I can even get good at it. And trust me, forgetting resources is a rookie thing that any new teacher can do."

Wally put his hands up as he says, "Sorry, sorry… look, how was I supposed to know he would do that? Everyone keeps saying he's this prodigy in combat; I thought he had some self-control in these situations with his powers. There weren't a lot of factors that should have led to that mess."

"He does… but he's also prone to an explosive temper. You've seen how he is by now; you should have looked into that. I would suggest next time you set up teams, put Young Kirishima in the same team as Bakugo. He'd be a good calming presence for him." Wally nodded, and Toshinori sighed again. "Oh, and I have another thing."

"What's that?" Wally asked as he saw All Might come over and flicked him hard in the forehead. Despite his thin build, it still had a bit of an impact to it. "OW!"

"Get your head in the game! Don't just laze about on it, keep an eye on these kids! They are your responsibility too, even as a new teacher!" All Might said, his voice firm. "Any mistakes they make that could possibly hurt them also falls to us, their mentors, for not looking out for them better."

Wally groaned. "You're still strong for a string bean… Okay, I'll keep that in mind from here on, okay?" Suddenly he saw All Might expand into a seven-foot-tall, muscular goliath of a man with shimmering blue eyes and a stern look on his face, arms still crossed. Wally's eyes shrank a bit in intimidation.

"**You mean it?**" he asked in a firm, deep and booming voice. Wally just nodded, quickly doing a 'swear to god' crossing thing before All Might deflated to his normal form, coughing a bit. "G—hak—great… come on, we got the third part of this special process you have, that science thing you wanted to do."

"Oh, yeah! Power Loader is helping with this, too," Wally said as the two headed off as they walked ahead. As they walked, he couldn't help thinking, '_Man… haven't seen someone that physically imposing since Superman gave a lecture…_'

They soon arrive at the Gym Gamma, or the "TDL," as Wally found out, with a series of equipment set up by Power Loader. All the students were now dressed in their superhero suits, with Mei giving the group an odd stare. "Okay students, we are going to do the last test for today for your ultimate moves," Shota explained calmly, looking at everyone. "As you know, Mr. West is a science expert on his Earth."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'expert,' but I was a little above average. But not the point; my Uncle Barry did something with me once." Wally stood in front of them as he guided them to a spot near the wall. "This is to set everyone's powers to their maximum."

"Maximum?" Minoru asked in confusion, crossing his arms. "What do you mean? We're already trying our hardest."

Wally just chuckled."Oh, really? You sure you're not just doing what you think is the highest limit possible? People wouldn't think superspeed has much utility, and yet I can do a lot of things." Wally reminded them. "Each power has a few other capabilities than what's blatantly there."

"Huh?" asked Hanta in confusion as Wally motioned to Rikido, who came up at this. He blinked as everyone else murmured at each other.

Wally looks at him up and down. "Your power is all about turning the chemicals in sugar into something that empowers your muscles, right?" Rikido nodded,and Wally got out a white sugar cube out of a pouch. "Just granulated white?"

"Huh?" asked Toru in confusion.

Tenya rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Of course! Sugars are not 100% similar depending on the source. There are liquid sugars and brown as well!"

Wally snapped his finger at that as he tossed the cube into the air before he caught it. "Exactly. Chemistry-wise, granulated white sugar is either beet or sugarcane put through a breaking-down method that just turns a natural chemical in certain plants into crystals. This stuff right here? If I had to guess… wastabon, right? Japanese sugar?"

"Yeah?" before Rikido could say anything else, Lunch Rush arrived with a tray of some kind; cookies of different hues. Wally picked one up and gave it to Rikido. He took it and looked it over, confused at the significance.

"Take a bite out of that one," Wally said as the others only looked confused, but waited as Sato did as he was told. He blinked, catching that something was different. "This one here is made with mostly brown sugar, which has molasses in it. A different kind of sugar."

Rikido powered up out of curiosity and everyone noticed his muscles seem differently proportioned; instead of just muscular, it seemed... rounder and harder in terms of firmness. "What the…?" Rikido asked in confusion as Wally curiously smacked the thick muscle with his hand, but cringed after moving his hand away. "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah… I think your powers work on the logic of the sugars you ate. Refined white burns fast, thus a sudden rush of energy and makes you get a power rush. This stuff compacts easier, so it makes your muscles denser. And you also move faster, right? Some sugars likely have a different effect on your powers."

"Hmm…" Rikido scratched his chin at this. He went back in line as Wally nodded, getting everyone ready as the teachers and helper students sat back. Wally looked at Hitoshi and nodded calmly, his tired eyes looking intense.

"Okay, now for why Shinsou is here. Some of you may have a mental block to go all out… so Shinsou here is gonna help you get into that upper limit. However, since said upper limit likely has a pain threshold… that'll snap you out of control." They all nodded at this and started the training.

Wally sat and watched through the simpler powers. Koji was tested against Nedzu and while Nedzu admitted a slight tug in his mind, his higher amount of sentience made him free from the effect. Next up was Jurota, who turned into his monstrous state and tested his enhanced strength on some targets, followed by Yui taking objects and growing and shrinking them to various sizes. Even Reiko showed the full limit of her telekinetic powers as she lifted Jurato's giant frame off the ground for a few seconds before having to put him down.

After some time, Toru walked up curiously after putting on a swimsuit given to her by Midnight, since Wally was needing to test something. "Okay...so what am I doing…?" she asked as Wally got his goggles on.

"Just checking to see which light spectrum you're actually visible in. I mean, gotta be careful if you're gonna be a stealth hero, right?" He adjusted the goggles before pressing it on for night vision, and soon cried out in pain from something he saw. "GAH! MY EYES!"

That got some surprise as he took off the goggles, rubbing his eyes. "Are you okay?" All Might asked, surprised at his sudden shout.

Wally just groaned, his eyes sore from the sudden ray of refracted light in his eyes. He looked up at her without his goggles, blinking the spots away. "Well… I can safely say that she's giving off a strong refraction of light… puts anyone with night-vision powers at a big disadvantage, and a lot of eye problems in the future. Could work on that in a lot of ways…" Wally said as Toru gave a small jump in joy. The others were amused as Wally was still adjusting back to his light.

After some time, they continued the tests from there, with them testing Momo's powers to make a strong-looking cube of metal... which was followed up with them being shocked as Itsuka crushed said block with her giant fists' grip as Momo revealed it to be tungsten. Many were amused with Neito's pale expression.

Wally, however, paused when Yuga was preparing for his laser beam a second time, a slight cringe in his face after taking a bullseye from one of them. "Hey, Sparkles, what's the thing with the belt?"

"Oh, uh… I need it to be able to concentrate my beam," he explained. Wally put a hand out for it, and Yuga, curiously, gave it to him. Wally sped over to Mei. "What's going on?"

"Just something I am curious about… Mei, you're a tech wiz. You see something? I felt something was off," Wally asked. Shota was curious as Mei opened it and started to observe the design.

"Okay, I see the issue… the lens is too have to force more light out to get the concentrated beam you want." Mei looked it over and got some high-end plastic from her tool kit and started to do adjustments to the lens, making a smaller opening for the beam. "There we go!"

After getting it set up, Yuga put it back on and fired the second beam. This one was a little bit more comfortable to fire but still cut right through the cannon. "Oh my, that works wonders… thank you." Mei just nodded, giving a thumbs up.

During this whole thing, they studied many aspects of the powers as Mei wrote down ideas for upgrades for their suits that she kept to herself and the teachers, with the students seeing the speedster setting something up for Izuku. It looked like a computer monitor with different wires as he set it on his arms, face and legs.

"So… what's this supposed to be?" asked All Might in confusion. Wally chuckled as he showed a computer screen.

"This is something I noticed." Wally showed them all the footage from some of Izuku's training. "See this aura he gives off when he does that 'Full Cowling' thing, as he calls it? I'm curious on what this output actually is since he's glowing half the time he's using it."

"Huh… never noticed…" Izuku admitted sheepishly as Hitoshi sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Let's get this over with…" Hitoshi cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Midoriya, what's in that journal you brought?"

"Oh, that's some notes I made for—" Everyone watched as Izuku's eyes went dull when the power took hold, making Hitoshi chuckle a bit as Ochaco looked at the computer. She was very curious on what they were doing as they booted it up.

"Okay... do that Full Cowling thing while standing still. Just power up, and keep pushing it 'til you reach your limit." Hitoshi's command was simple, making Izuku get a determined look as his body sparked up. The computer lit up as Izuku gritted his teeth, eyes shining a lighter shade of green as the red lines formed over his body.

However, his homeroom teacher felt something as he quickly turned to the others. "Are you sure this is safe…?" Shota asked as they watched the numbers start to climb up fast.

Wally stroked his chin."I'm pretty sure it should be. I mean, he's standing still. He can't really do much standing still, right?" Wally's train of thought paused when he heard Kyoka yelling out in pain. He turned to the other teachers as they saw the ones with higher hearing covering their ears as it soon started to hum louder, the air starting to ripple with intense force.

"Uuuuh... Sensei…?" Mei asked as she felt something shake on her head. She quickly ditched her goggles as they started to crack from the pressure in the air. Other glass structures in the room started to crack as well as the concrete starting to shudder under Izuku's feet.

"Is that... normal…?" Tenya asked nervously as he motioned everyone else back while Izuku's body shone more intensely. Small shockwaves emanated from under his body as the ground cracked. His hair flared up for a moment before he cringed, snapping out of the mind control due to muscle strain and fell to his knees. The room soon went back to normal, the glow dying down as steam formed over him.

All Might, Wally and Shota all ran over to him, helping him up. "Was… that good?" he asked breathlessly. All Might nodded with a smile, but Izuku saw behind him that the computer was badly fried, smoke coming out of it as Chihiro and Mei were using a fire extinguisher to put it out.

"...I do have an idea for this coming week after this whole thing…" Wally got out two DVDs and handed them to Itsuka and Tenya. "I suggest you guys watch this on the big dorm TV. these have some pointers on hand-to hand-combat." They nod as Wally quickly looked at Izuku, "As for you... maybe have the low-level Full Cowling thing on for the rest of this week when you're awake?"

"Huh?" Izuku looked confused as Wally shrugged a bit, stretching a bit. "What do you mean, Mr. West?"

"I mean… I know guys back home with super strength, but they don't usually turn it off. So that could help you with using that in fights if you feel natural in it." Izuku nodded, getting an idea for that as they headed out. Wally looked at Mei, who showed him a notebook with a mischievous look on her face. This made Shota and All Might rather concerned.

(TIMESKIP)

(Mustafu, Japan. Class 1A Homeroom. Late-Mid August 11:00)

It had been a few days and it was now the day of the Exam. Everyone was getting ready in the homeroom. "All right... we are going to head out soon. Get your costumes," Shota said bluntly after finishing the roll call so they could head out. The class took their cases out, but the more perceptive students noticed something didn't feel right about their cases, with some even shaking them.

"Why does this feel lighter…?" Mina asked in confusion as Izuku opened his up... and gave a scream of surprise.

"My costume is gone!" Izuku said in panic as the others quickly opened theirs as well to find that all the cases were empty!

"Where'd they go?! How did this happen!? What's going on?!" many panicked cries were heard but Tsuyu noticed something attached to the top; on the top of the cases. It read, 'Go to Gym Gamma before you go.'

"Uh... I think they're at Gym Gamma," Tsuyu said, motioning to the note in her bag. They all saw the same note on their own. Everyone quickly went there and met up with Class B on the way.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vlad asked in frustration as he and Shota led the classes inside... with the room darkened except for Wally sitting in a desk, casually sipping from a soda.

"About time you guys showed up," Wally said with a small smirk, getting up. "Thought I'd give you guys a little thing before you go."

"And what's that?" Neito asked in confusion as Wally casually got a device out and pressed the button. Suddenly, spotlights turned on, showing forty different costumes, all of them with adjustments to them on standees.

"Giving you guys more professional looking suits. If you're gonna be the next generation of heroes, you gotta look the part. I helped Power Loader gussy up your duds a bit. Better materials, adjusting the styles, make sure you guys look ready to take on bad guys!" Wally said with a small smirk as everyone went to their costumes, in awe at some of their designs.

"Oh, and Toru? Catch." Wally tossed something to her when she turned her body towards him. The invisible girl caught the object and found that it was a small bracelet.

"What's this do?" Toru asked as she put it on. A small orb of light formed from the small silt on the front. "Whoa…" She picked it up and it phased through her, forming anywhere her skin was exposed at. "Cool…!"

"Bendable light for you to play around with." Wally smirked as Minoru gave a shout in annoyance.

"Hey! How come I only got a belt buckle on my costume!?" Minoru shouted in frustration. Wally just shrugged casually, making him despair even louder. Shota just exhaled.

"...Okay, everyone pack the suits up," Shota said. The standees were stripped of the costumes and they all went to pack up for the road "And for this little stunt… you're coming with me."

Wally looked confused at this, blinking towards the stealth hero. "Huh?" Shota only smirked a bit, mischief clear in his usually sullen eyes.

"Since you decided to play this little joke, you may as well come with me for my class's exam. Could use the company. Plus, I think it'd be good for you. Class B can handle it, I'm sure… but my class are problem children, so I could use the help."

Wally groaned, but nodded."Fiiiine… may as well see how well my new suits work," Wally chuckled, not sure how this insanity would go.

End of Chapter 4

Wooof… man this took awhile to make. But I hope everyone was willing to wait for this for as long as it was. I hope this will meet your expectations. Next chapter is the early stages of the Provisional License Exams! Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Getting to the Starting Line

Next chapter is up everyone, let's get to the Exam! Hope you all enjoy this. As you know, I got some editors like Edge, Steel, Writer, Qale, irmadbro, gotsh0cks, Raef, Revion, Angel, DekutheStrong and the others to help on this. MHA is owned by Shonen Jump and Horikoshi, and Young Justice is owned by DC and Greg Weisman.

Getting to the Starting Line

(Takoba National Stadium. Mid-Late August, 13:05)

The white and blue bus drove softly on the road, with the air stiff as the students arrived at the stadium. Everyone getting off with their new costumes in tow, Wally told them that he would go on ahead and find a place for himself to sit since he could get there faster than a bus.

However, when they arrived they noticed the lack of a certain redhead, with Shota just sighing a bit as he heard Kyoka moan, "Oh, I'm so nervous!" He looked at his students, as their faces clearly displayed either nervousness, confidence, or in some cases, a mask of said confidence.

"I wonder what we'll have to do. I wonder if I can get my provisional license!" Minoru fretted nervously, his body rocking back and forth before he saw his homeroom teacher kneel to his level.

"Mineta, don't go asking if you can or can't. Say you can do it," Shota explained. Minoru quickly agreed as the underground hero looked around with frustration and grumbled, "Whereis he?"

"Sorry! You guys took a while, so I decided to get something for us to eat," a voice called out as they saw Wally zooming over in a white button-under and red jacket with yellow slacks and red tennis shoes. He'd changed into something more casual and had a couple bags of wrapped sandwiches.

"Where did you go?" Momo asked, tilting her head. "I do not recall seeing any sandwich stores on the way here."

"Ah, just ran back to the school and made them with Lunch Rush. Asked him what kinda sandwiches you guys like. So here ya go." He then started passing out sandwiches using his superspeed, each with their initials written in kanji, clearly by Lunch Rush from the hand writing.

"Why are you giving us this?" Katsuki asked flatly as he unwrapped it to see it was a spicy karaage sandwich with chili sauce and jalapeños. He just gave an indifferent shrug and took a bite. "...at least you got the spiciness right."

"Carbo loading for the big test. Trust me, before I did any physical test back in high school and college, I usually ate something. I had to hold back since not everyone has my speed, but... yeah, metabolism thing. Pretty sure that's what you kids need," Wally explained with a shrug as he ate his multi-meat sandwich.

Shota sighed as he held his own sandwich, still wrapped up, as he looked at the students as they ate. "Today you are going to take this test. If you can pass this and get your provisional licenses, it means you will have hatched from novice eggs to chicks and become fledgeling heroes."

"All right, I'll become a chick!" Denki shouted with excitement, holding up his burger with a huge grin. Wally slowly looked at Shota before shaking his head. Koji just blinked, eating his vegetarian sandwich, while Izuku munched on his katsudon sandwich.

"All right guys, let's do the cheer!" Eijirou exclaimed with a smirk, having finished his own multi-tier meat sandwich. The other students returned the smirk, having finished theirs as well. "Lets go Plus—!"

"ULTRA!" the students cheered before they noticed a new voice that none of them recognized. When they turned to face its source, they found a towering figure with tan skin in a white button-up and black slacks. Sitting over his buzz-cut hair was a military-style brimmed hat with a golden 'S' emblazoned on the front, casting a shadow that seemed to enhance the sizeable grin that looked as if it would split his face at any moment

"Where the hell did he come from?" Wally muttered in confusion, looking around while Shota only stared in quiet shock as this stranger's classmates arrived. Wally blinked in confusion at some of them; a purple haired kid with very squinty eyes, a busty brunette with thick lips and… Cousin It from the Addams Family?

"You shouldn't just barge in on other people's huddles, Inasa," the squinty eyed teen said calmly, giving Katsuki a sideways glare and a suspicious look at Wally, who just blinked in confusion.

"Oh, right!" Inasa exclaimed before standing straight—and then diving into a 180 degree angle to bow, shocking everyone as he smashed his head onto the concrete below. "_I AM VERY SORRY!_"

"Uh... I don't trust this guy's energy," Denki nervously muttered as the others stared at the teenager like he had lost his mind.

Kyoka, however, caught something as she realized, "Wait, that uniform…" The others looked them over; it was a very noticeable military school styled uniform.

Eijirou quickly caught on, getting nervous. "They're from the other top hero school from the other part of Japan!"

"U.A. in the East… Shiketsu in the West. The second best school out there for the hero course," Katsuki grunted flatly, crossing his arms as Izuku only looked on with awe.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to say it once! Plus Ultra!" Inasa exclaimed with a never-leaving grin even as blood streamed over his right eye. Shoto stared at him with a perplexed look. "I have always looked up to U.A. High, so it's an honor to go against you!"

"Dude, dial it back. You're up to a sixteen... take it down to a seven," Wally suggested, which earned him a grandiose 'Yes sir!' in response, making the speedster sigh a bit.

"Oh, blood…" the brunette whispered curiously. Wally gave her an odd look; something just felt off about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that his instincts were on fire around this kid, so he decided to stay cautious for now.

"Lets go," the squinty eyed teen ordered as they left, with Shota watching the tall teen follow suit.

"So… he's here now?" Shota murmured calmly. The rest of the class looked at him in confusion.

"Who is that, Mr. Aizawa?" Toru asked her homeroom teacher, as Shota gave a calm gaze towards the tall student as he walked away.

"That's Inasa Yoarashi. He was at the top of the recommended students. However, he declined his invitation to U.A."

Everyone stared in shock, some even looked at Shoto in concern since they realized that Yoarashi was stronger than him. "So he's a big fan of our school… but didn't want to go?" Sero asked, pointing in the air. "I don't get it."

Shota only sighed a bit until something horrifying came walking up. "Eraser! Is that you?" an energetic voice exclaimed. His pupils shrank as he slowly turned to see Ms. Joke walking up in uniform, only sans her gas mask, which was hanging from her belt.

"Oh hey, Emi!" Wally said with a huge smirk on his face as she came up and gave him a high five. "Been awhile!"

"Back at you, West! Why aren't you in your uniform? We're supposed to be dressed up," Emi commented, looking confused. Wally looked around at this and, indeed, all the instructors were mostly in their hero uniforms.

"...Huh, guess I better change. I'll be fast." The students then saw him take out a ring from his pocket and put it on and fired the costume into the air.

"Wait, is he—!?" Kyoka asked in shock as her cheeks turned red at the implications, as did the other girls until they saw him turn into a blurred tornado for a moment before stopping, instantly in his costume. "Oh thank god…" she groaned with relief.

"Boo. I didn't even get to see anything or get my wallet out," Emi called with her tongue sticking out while Shota's forehead vein started to bulge. "'Course, I do have one other choice. Hey Eraser, wanna get married or what?" Mina looked excited at this.

"No," was Shota's short and blunt reply as Wally only chuckled, adjusting his mask a bit.

"Yeah, Emi. You gotta at least ask him out to dinner first," Wally joked as the two laughed at Shota's expense, which made the erasure hero more frustrated.

'_Can this day get any more annoying?_" he thought to himself as Emi just patted him on the shoulder after she calmed down. "So I'm guessing since you're here….?

"Oh! Yeah! Hey everyone, this is U.A!" Emi called back to a group of kids that started to walk over to them. "These kids are from Ketsubutsu Academy, class 2. These are my students."

A muscular young man with black spikey hair came up, a smile beaming on his face. "Hi, I'm Shindou Yo. Oh wow, you're Class 1-A. Your hearts are full of passion and drive!" The others looked at this boy oddly, not fully trusting his friendly nature.

He looked at Katsuki, which made Wally raise an eyebrow. '_What's with that look to Katsuki?'_

"And you, Bakugo. It must be hard for you as well. With the kidnapping incident and all, your will must be strong." Katsuki seemed to glare at that, making Wally frown a bit at that way of phrasing.

Before Shindou could grab Katsuki's hand, however, Wally had grasped his instead. "Keep the hands at home, kiddo. Respect their personal space, okay?"

Shindo noticed him and gave a smile. "Ah, you're the new Hero, The Flash. You must be full of drive to be able to handle all the kids you got. Hope to see how well you shaped them up, sir! Hope to work alongside you in the field!" Shindo smiled as the other Ketsubutsu kids were talking with the other students.

"Man, it's weird, but I guess we are pretty famous," Kyoka remarked to herself.

Denki just got a confident smirk on his face, as he gave her a confident smile. "Oh yeah, we're practically celebrities! Not too many photos, okay?" The electric teen laughed as Wally raised an eyebrow, sighing a bit, but then saw Emi's expression

"Hey, Eraser, you didn't tell them?" Shota ignored her question, motioning the others inside as Wally looked even more confused, but shrugged as they headed inside. The students made their way towards the changing areas with their new and improved costumes to gear up for the exam.

(A few minutes later…)

In a large auditorium filled with students, the second years stood at the ready before they heard the muttering of Minoru, who seemed pretty steamed. "What's with him?" a blue, turtle-like young man from Ketsubutsu Academy asked with a tilt of his head.

"Stupid Flash! Couldn't get me a new costume…" Minoru muttered in annoyance as they saw Class 1-A come out—and were shocked at their new costumes. Leading the way was Izuku in a new uniform that looked like his Costume Gamma; however, the dark green material now resembled body-hugging battle armor with a green rabbit-like belt buckle on his belt, red-and-black metal-soled boots, and white gloves. His face was obscured by a cowl with 'ears' and a metal brace over his mouth.

Behind him were the others in their new gear, as well. Momo wore a red padded bodysuit with a clip in the front on her 'cleavage window', as well as an exposed navel. While her hair was done up in its usual ponytail, her belt was now smaller with larger pouches and a little doll shaped like her on the buckle. She also had a small wrist-bound fingerless glove on her right hand with a small keyboard and a green hued screen on the back of her hand.

Next to her was Kyoka, who now wore a salmon pink padded vest with triangular openings on the collar and bottom hem, and black tights. Her jacket now reached past her hips with a stylized 'EJ' on the fronts of it. Mesh was noticeable on the new gloves she had on as she adjusted them to give some air of confidence she didn't fully have.

"Gotta admit, we look badass!" Denki declared with a huge grin, adjusting his visor-style sunglasses. "Even got upgrades to some of our new gear." He adjusted his black jacket over his new white bodysuit, which had black bolts. He also had rubber-soled sneakers and a strange gauntlet-styled shooter device. Koji nodded, smiling under his facemask as his orange and red jumpsuit had a more aggressive looking animal fang set on his chest, making him look fiercer.

Katsuki just muttered to himself, his outfit now form-fitting as well with mesh-styled armor on his arms. His gauntlets had even been redesigned, the grenades made more slender and now went up to his elbow over the new black bodysuit. The orange 'X' on his chest was now more armored and sported his new insignia on it. His mask's spikes were more pronounced and the metal soles of his boots clinked with each step. Mina looked at him curiously, her white domino mask still showing her eyes off while her new jumpsuit was on display. It was a primarily teal jumpsuit with purple 'starry' patterns, a pack hidden under her jacket, and pointed knuckle gloves with slits under the points.

"I do feel ready with these new costumes, ribbit." Tsuyu looked towards the others as she mentioned this, adjusting the new goggles she had to make the lenses brighten and show her large eyes. The suit was the same, but it looked like the materials had been adjusted, with a frog face-styled belt buckle and webbing on her gloves and boots. Next to her, Mezo was adjusting his new suit, which had better padding that showed off his muscles. He and Rikido shared high fives since their suits were made of similar materials.

"There are quite a lot of people here," Tenya observed, his armor gleaming with a more metallic shine to it. A stylized 'I' with pipe-styled wings rested on his belt; the pipes added to a set of coolant pipes connected to his boots. He noticed Ochako was distracted; her light blue visor fogging up as she looked towards Izuku. "Are you all right, Uraraka?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah, I am! I'm awesome!" Ochako squeaked sheepishly, quickly retracting both the visor and the face mask that had been added to her helmet.. "J-Just getting used to my new helmet!" Yuga just looked amused, adjusting his new ruby-quartz sunglasses as his new light blue mesh suit shined with his metal armor.

Mashirao looked around, feeling a bit more confident in his darker gray gi with a 'Tail' kanji on the left side and a padded jumpsuit with yellow trim hidden under it. "Ooo, this turned out great!" Toru exclaimed, feeling the material as she held her new shining gloves in her left hand. Her shoes had soft-but-durable soles to help hide her movements. Ejirou gave a thumbs up, smirking in his updated suit. His sleeves looked more durable, with belt-like rivets on them and a double 'R' on his belt.

"Man, there's a lot of us here," Hanta muttered, adjusting his new orange armored gloves that extended to his elbows for extra protection. The fingertips had black pads on them, and on his feet were noticeably curved boots. Fumikage nodded, his violet cloak shimmering in the light while his intense eyes studied everyone. Another addition to his costume was a shimmering pin, done in the likeness of a three-footed yatagarasu crow

"And only about half of us will get our licenses," Shoto stoically observed while adjusting his new gloves, a white-palmed blue glove on his right hand and an orange-palmed red one on his right. His belt had a blue and red Yin-Yang insignia that looked like a snowflake/fireball hybrid. Inasa was looking at him, a small frown on his face.

There were similar frowns on some others, as if weighing them over. Yo looked at his classmates, giving a small nod to them as they all just smirked secretively. The brunette from Shinketsu was looking at Izuku, eyes roaming over him a bit with a small smirk of her own.

"Okay...is everyone here…?" A voice tiredly asked, drawing the people away from Class A's attire as they saw a pale blond sitting in a chair, yawning audibly. "I'm Yokumiru Mera, part of the Safety Commission... god I'm exhausted… so short staffed and so much paperwork… especially with the new hero and all…"

In the stands, Wally just gave an annoyed "Hey!" before Shota bopped him on the back of the head. Emi just burst out laughing at the scene, finding their interactions hilarious.

Izuku, meanwhile, was very concerned about the Commission member's well being, silently asking the others if this guy needed a break. They just shrugged, but they were also a little concerned given how tired this Yokumiru guy was.

"Anyway… about the provisional licence thing… all 1,540 examinees here will have to win through a free-for-all exercise! Yay…" Yokumiru yawned tiredly.

"That's it? That's not a lot to go off of," Hanta mentioned, a confused look on his face as the man on the podium just sighed.

"Our society is said to have too many heroes, and ever since Stain was arrested, people have started wondering about the integrity of those heroes."

Wally frowned at the mention that a super villain was having this kind of impact on people.

"Personally, I don't see the issue. In today's society, if someone is going to be risking their lives for the sake of others, why not be rewarded?" Yokumiru continued before shrugging. "But because there're so many heroes, either for the money or because they are courageous, means incidents are dealt with quickly. And those that can't keep up are gonna have a bad time. So... we're gonna test you on your speed."

"On their speed…?" Wally asked from the stands, confused, before the screen above read _Number to Pass 1st Test: 100 People._ "Only a hundred get to pass?"

Back with the students, many began to panic at that number. "But I thought half of us were gonna pass…! That's less than one percent!" many shouted as Class 1-A shared nervous looks.

"So with that in mind, I should say something about luck… anyway here's how the test will go." Yokumiru stood up with a circular device and an orange ball. "You will be given three targets and six balls. You can put the targets anywhere as long as it's not your soles or armpits, meaning anywhere exposed. And they need to be hit by the balls. You just need two to pass. Just hit the ball on the target so it lights up, and that person who lights up the third target is counted for the defeat."

As the students all began to think about this, Wally just gave an audible groan in the stands. "What's with you?" Emi asked in confusion as Wally looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"I literally helped train these kids for a glorified Dodgeball game? Come on, isn't that kind of a waste of the training we put these kids through?" Wally asked flatly as he heard the sound of an alarm going off as the students were given their equipment, the building they were in opening up to the large arena.

"Ah boy…" Emi sighed as Shota just groaned at the complaining. "Though… I'm surprised you still got twenty students, Eraser. I guess you actually like these kids, huh?" She laughed as Aizawa gave a flat grunt in response. "Go out with me!"

"No," was Shota's flat response. Wally just snickered a bit. "What's funny to you?"

"Hey, come on, Shota. Unless you're in a thing with Midnight, this may be your best bet to get a date. Unless you don't swing that way, then that's fine too," Wally mused casually as Eraserhead just growled in annoyance.

"But seriously, it is strange. you didn't even tell your kids about what's about to happen?" Emi remarked, making Wally blink in confusion.

Down below, the students were separating into their respective groups as Izuku was trying to get Class 1-A together. "Listen everyone, we need to stick together!"

Ochako and Tenya nodded, as did many others aside from a certain hot head, who just grunted as he stormed off.

"This ain't a field trip, loser! I'm going to get points!" Katsuki yelled as Ejirou and Denki quickly followed suit, much to Izuku's frustration.

"I'll go, too. My powers aren't much good in large groups," Shoto explained as he went in another direction, making Izuku groan audibly under his mouthguard.

"Todoroki," he sighed as he led the rest of the class ahead, looking around cautiously. "Okay, I think I know what the other schools are planning, but we need to be smart about it." He motioned for everyone to follow him, telling them his plan as they went.

Back in the stands, Emi watched the yard calmly as she rested a hand on her gloved palm. "It's the same every year. Almost everyone here knows nothing about each other's quirks, except for one school. The one with a whole sports festival on display. and then U.A. gets totally crushed."

Just as she said this, the alarm went off for the test to begin. A whole slew of students, led by Yo, went out to hunt in the clearing, but didn't see anyone out and about. "Where are they?" Yo asked, a frown on his face until someone looked up.

"Huh?" asked a gargoyle-looking kid as he caught four red, vaguely humanoid objects rolled over on their sides from around a rock. Then the faces were revealed as chibi-fied Momo Nesting dolls that all cracked open at once. Billowing clouds of smoke poured from the open containers.

"What the—" one of the upper years shouted in surprise before looking up as the U.A. students that were about to be ambushed got the drop on them instead, their bodies action-ready and even having support gear active.

"Class 1-A, lets go!" Deku called out as his classmates gave an affirmative. The other kids quickly went to attack, throwing a barrage of offensive abilities at them. Jumping into the air, Izuku deflected the attacks with the wind he kicked up from swinging his leg. "Shoot Style!"

"Guess I didn't need to tell them after all, but it wouldn't have mattered. After all, when they're pros, they'll have to face villains that know their quirks," Shota observed calmly. "At U.A, we are thinking a little farther ahead than most schools." Wally just shrugged, silently agreeing as he watched this with a small contemplative look.

"'Course with this kind of test, they'd have to think and act quickly to pass, huh?" Emi asked, frowning at that comment.

Wally just looked at her. "I can kinda see that logic… but I don't see how this is gonna help them become better heroes. At most, this feels more like seeing who's got a clearer head," Wally pointed out.

Shota nodding in agreement. "Indeed. Those who work together are going to have a better chance," he stated, an underlying sense of pride in his tone as he watched the teamwork his students were displaying.

"Nice try!" Earphone Jack cried out as she used her boots to create a wall of sound to block the barrage while Invisible Girl created a bubble of light around herself with her new hard light sphere. Can't Stop Twinkling covered her by firing energy beams from his shoulder-devices.

"Huh, you guys are doing better than I thought… good. It'll make our victory even better," Yo exclaimed with a small smirk before seeing Tokoyami open up his cloak to reveal an armored jumpsuit that looked like it had feathers, talon-like gauntlets, and cleat-like shoes.

"Black Abyss!" Tsukuyomi cried out as Dark Shadow wrapped around him to turn into a terrifying form with a shadowy crow form over his body. "I am ready for whatever you dish out now."

"Is that so? Then let's try our own combos." The blue-toned teenager smirked as he showed the now-hardened balls before tossing them to a young man with black hair wearing a simple black hoodie and a red scarf. "Toteki, show them your stuff!" Shikkui Makabe called out to his classmate as the younger kids got into defensive stances.

"Right, Makabe." Itejiro Toteki threw the balls into the air where they hung for a moment before they suddenly flew down into the ground. "Trajectory: Crescent Moon!"

The students looked around before Earphone Jack felt it under her feet. "Nice try!" She stuck her now armored jacks into her gloves as she aimed the fist towards the ground. "Heartbeat Distortion!" This shocked the students from the other schools as a vibrational blast fired from her fists to shatter the ground and sent the spheres into the air.

"Nice trick, but it won't stop me!" Itejiro said as he aimed them towards Grape Juice, but Mina jumped out as she flicked her arm down.

"Acid Veil!" Alien Queen smirked as she melted the balls with her acid. Grape Juice gave her a compliment as she said, "It's a new defensive technique. Now for a bit of offense for Maneuver Four! Ingenium!" She then fired out a slick blast of liquid as Ingenium quickly ran towards it before doing a skid.

"What are they—Look out!" One of the other students yelled as she saw him using the slick liquid to skid towards them, his new armor resistant enough against the weak acid to get some skidding down before sending out an elbow blow towards the nearest of him before rocketing away to give an opening.

"Now Tsukuyomi!" he cried out at the shadowy form around the bird-headed teen, which glared at the students with piercing yellow eyes.

"Black Abyss: Piercing Twilight Claws!" the teen yelled as he sent the taloned shadow towards the blonde from Ketsubutsu, who screamed out before retracting into herself.

She pops her head out, sighing in relief. "Whew… these kids are intense," Tatami Nakagame groaned out as she unretracted herself from her body. She then saw Sugarman running out, grunting as he looked towards Tailman

"Hey Tail, let's do that Maneuver Seven thing Mr. West taught us!" He put his back down as he put his hands into a cup formation. The tailed martial artist jumped into his palms before being launched into the air.

"He's wide open, nail him!" Some of the more reckless kids fired their balls towards him, but Tailman got something off his belt buckle and revealed his retractable bo-staff, now outfitted with a pair of weighted spheres at the end before twirling it.

"Nice try! Wukong Bo Slam!" Tailman shouted using his tail to help him maneuver in the air before slamming a few of the balls away with his staff, sending them flying back at those that threw them in the first place, even getting a couple of the targets by luck.

"Ah crap," Tatami squeaked nervously before looking up and yelping as she saw Uravity floating up with a large collection of the lost balls floating around her. Uravity pressed her hands together, releasing her hold on the balls, and Deku came up and kicked towards them, sending a barrage down at the other contestants, with some extra help from Cellophane's tape, making the ambushers have to scatter before they got hit by the barrage.

"Nice job, Uravity!" Deku said as he gave her a thumbs up. The gravity manipulator gave him one in return, grinning happily.

"We got them on the ropes!" Creati shouted with a nod as she created another set of nesting dolls and tossed them to Anima and Froppy. "Throw those in the two o'clock and eleven o'clock positions!" The two nodded as they threw the nesting dolls as hard as they could, making them scatter out rubber cement bombs at the feet of a few of them.

"Gotta say Eraser, I'm actually impressed with some of these techniques they are doing. These all Ultimate Moves?" Emi asked.

The underground hero shaking his head in response. "We have started Ultimate Moves, yes, but some of these are basic teamwork techniques that West here has started teaching them," Shota clarified for her.

"These are the simpler ones. I had to teach them something that they could handle within a week," Wally explained, smiling a bit at the training paying off, but they weren't the only ones who had noticed this.

"Seems these kids have gotten really well trained," Yo mused to himself, frowning a bit. "This is definitely not the same U.A. from the Sports festival; they've gotten a lot more grown up since then."

"_It appears it's a stalemate in all quarters so far. Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure you are all aware of when someone passes,_" Yakumiru groaned through the PA system.

Emi frowned as she looked out over the field. "Looking further ahead, huh? Honestly that sounds kind of condescending, Eraser," Emi commented calmly, which was surprising for her. "You know how many kids want to be heroes? It doesn't matter if you are renowned or not."

"That I agree with, but just wanting to be heroes isn't always enough," Wally said as he got up to stretch a bit. "You gotta be ready for the Life." He then started to go somewhere. "You guys want anything? If this is gonna take this long, I'm getting snacks in case things get good." He then sped off, returning quickly with a lot of fixings.

"Still, if you think you're too high up, you'll get knocked down hard," Emi remarked as she continued looking at the field. Wally followed where she was looking before putting his goggles on to magnify to see Yo slamming his hands down.

"Everyone get back! I'm gonna break their defenses!" Yo shouted. His classmates and others quickly ran back as an aura formed around Yo's hands. "Maximum Force: Tremoring Earth!" Suddenly, a large vibration flowed through the ground, causing a shockwave similar to an earthquake to shake through the ground. "You're not the only ones with Ultimate Moves, you know!"

Class 1-A all shouted as the sixteen of them were sent flying in different directions. Above them, Wally suddenly stood up in shock as he held onto the seat in front of him. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! Hacks, I call hacks to that!" Wally shouted.

"What's with you?" Emi asked in surprise.

Wally quickly turned to her in annoyance, his green eyes narrowing. "Your kid just shattered the ground under him with the same amount of force as the San Fran Earthquake! We're in a stadium near a _city!_" Wally shouted out in annoyance. "Plus, who knows who could have gotten hurt or worse in that sort of thing!"

"Easy Flash. I get why you're concerned, but Shindo has trained to be able to be easy with how much force he puts out, since if he puts out too much, his body would go numb," Emi reassured him. Wally calmed down a little bit and sat back down, but still didn't like how that had gone.

"Still feels kind of excessive for this sort of test," Wally said as he tried to get his students back in sight. "Seriously—huh?" He looked towards the city area of the map. "What the…?"

"_Now, there should be one or two who've passed by now…_" Yokumiru tiredly groaned into the PA system as Wally saw a large tornado-force wind starting to form in the city.

"Uh… okay, lets see who's doing that…" Wally adjusted his goggles to get a better look and found Inasa standing on a building.. He wore his Shinketsu hat. as well as a padded leather attire with a large glove on his right arm and jet funnel-styled boots on his legs. His left arm raised above him with several hundred balls floating around him before they flew down towards the crowd below.

"_Oh... someone passed—WHAT? THere were a hundred and twenty people taken out by one person!?" _Yokumiru exclaimed in shock. "_Well, that woke me up. I hope everyone gets the pedal to the mettle and passes this test soon._"

Back on the stony battlefield, Izuku got up with a groan, his cowl crooked. He grunted as he powered back up Full Cowling, getting his cowl back. "Ugh, we got separated." He got up with a grunt, patting off the debris from his suit. "Better sneak away for now." He quickly went off, using his increased speed to try and maneuver through the wrecked area.

"_We are in an arena full of people who are all a year ahead of us, and a student who's even better than Todoroki. Heh, I'm getting a little excited,_" Izuku thought to himself, his smile forming out of his opened mouth guard. Suddenly, he felt something off, so he quickly dodged as the mystery girl from Shinketsu nearly got him.

"Ooh...you're pretty fast~. Barely anyone has ever dodged my sneak attacks before," the girl hummed with a smirk. "Hi, I'm Camie." She giggled out as she tossed the orange ball in the air playfully. "So, ready to play?"

Izuku glared as he got into a stance, his body glowing a bit. "Sorry, my new teacher told me to keep an eye out for anything off," Deku explained with a glare as he quickly moved, his own ball at the ready before he saw the girl vanish again. "Huh, how did she—" He grunted as he felt something impact his back before sending a spin kick in that direction. The girl had to duck before getting hit with his One for All-empowered kick.

"Wow, you get flustered quickly!" Camie giggled as she ducked around. "In these kinds of tests, we are expected to be a little more mobile and go after who we have intel on. I couldn't miss the chance to know you all."

"You sure do talk a lot," Deku observed with a frown. "But why—" He suddenly got tackled from behind by Camie, who giggled a bit.

"Sorry, but this isn't a quirk I'm using to do this. I just clear my mind, hold my breath, and just hide and disappear." Camie whispered darkly. Izuku grunted in her hold before sending his head back and hitting her in the nose. "OW!" she cried as she released him.

"That's an impressive trick, but I've gone through a lot," Deku said calmly as the ground shook. He quickly jumped away as a large spider silk net tried to ensnare him as he saw Itejiro and other students coming out of the woodwork. "More of them... better retreat!" He quickly slammed his foot down to create a shockwave of wind before taking off.

"Don't let him get away!" someone shouted

Deku quickly maneuvered around, trying to find a hiding place before he saw Uravity nearby. "Hey, over here, Deku!" she shouted out before more students appeared. She almost got hit with a water blast, making her lose her footing. "Hey, I'm trying to—Aaaah!"

Deku, thinking fast, used the spring-loaded heel on his boots to increase his jump to catch her, bridal style and quickly take off. "_I gotta be faster than I was, faster than I was with Kota. If I was faster then, then Kaachan wouldn't have been captured, my arms wouldn't be in such bad shape… All Might wouldn't have had to fight All For One..._"

"_Try using Full Cowling more often. I got friends back home who don't usually turn the power on and off._" Wally's words flowed through his mind as Deku had Uravity in his arms before quickly turning and kicking his boots towards the other students, creating a powerful typhoon-level wind towards them to knock back any potential projectiles and run off.

"_I don't think it's just a stopgap; I think you're further along than you think with that kick. Got enough for the provisional license exam._" All Might's words got mixed into his thoughts, and his eyes narrowed under his cowl.

"_All Might and Flash both said these things… I will train my legs so I can save as many people as I can, and keep mastering One for All! I still can't use 100%, but my body is now more used to this power I have so far thanks to Flash's advice. I'll keep this on as often as possible so I can save as many people as possible, and my iron soles will help with any drawbacks. I'll make my legs stronger and reach my ideal!"_ Izuku thought to himself as he quickly moved along.

As they heard the announcer give a complaint about speed, Deku quickly set Uravity down behind a rock as the other students continued looking for them. "Sorry about slipping up there…" Uravity muttered apologetically.

"It's okay. Just gotta be careful; we don't know if any more enemies are gonna come for us," Deku said as he looked around cautiously. Uravity just smiled, her eyes starting to go downward. "Could be at any moment… right?" He suddenly turned back to her, his eyes narrowing under his mask.

"Huh?" she asked quickly, surprised at the sudden shift as he got into a defensive stance against her.

"You're that girl from Shiketsu? Because Uraraka has been getting really good with her quirk. She wouldn't have just tripped like that; she would have made herself float and wouldn't have been that reckless." Deku glared at 'Uravity,' who just chuckled as her body started to melt.

"You saved me, even though you noticed that? What was your plan then, hmm?" asked the fake Uraraka, looking up at him as her face started to melt away. "Did you plan something nefarious?"

"No, I didn't have the time to plan something like that. You were in trouble, so I had to help you," Deku explained, getting into a defensive position, but was very disturbed by what he was watching. "You could have gotten badly injured."

"Hehe… I see. So that's why you did it," Camie smirked up from the white slime. "I would like to know more about you, if you don't mind."

Deku backed up—and suddenly his face felt hot when he saw something was wrong.

"W-Wha-Wha-What the— Where's your clothes‽" Deku yelled in shock. Camie smirking deviously as her light brown skin was on display except for slime covering up her chest and abdomen areas.

"I'll get back in order... once my mission is complete!" The woman had a feral smirk on her face as she went to scratch at him, but his mouth guard got the hit as she jumped back.

"_What is with this girl? Was she trying to scratch at me."_ Deku thought in shock before a barrage of tape was shot near him. "Huh?"

"Wow Midoriya, didn't expect to see you in this kind of situation!" Cellophane exclaimed with a laugh. "Hey Uravity, get over here! Need some aerial support!"

"Right!" Uravity shouted as she jumped up, small jets coming out from her boots before she pressed her palms together. "Release!" She went for a punch, but the slime-covered girl jumped away before she could land the hit.

"That's too bad. I really wanted to talk to you some more, but now it's impossible. Oh well…" The girl gives a creepy grin at Uravity. "Ochako Uraraka. He trusts you a lot, you know," Camie mused eerily before taking off while their guard was down.

"Hey, get back here, you pervy girl!" Cellophane was about to go after her but Deku stopped him before he could leave. "What's with you?"

"She doesn't have her targets on. It could just be because of her quirk, but it'd be hard to get a point off of her as is," Deku explained as he looked at them carefully, removing his cowl to reveal his face. "And… it's really you two, right?"

Uravity removes her mouth guard so her visor could open up. "Yeah?"

Cellophane's mask popped up with a press on his, revealing his face. "Why? What's up?" Cellophane asked in confusion as Deku's face actually started to redden a bit.

"Well… uh… before you got here… she made herself look like Uraraka…" That made Ochako's cheeks go up in a flaming shade of red with a squeal of embarrassment as Cellophane's eyes bugged out.

"Was she naked then too, huh?" Hanta asked in shock, which earned him a smack in the head from Ochako, making him yell out as she gave him an annoyed and embarrassed look of anger.

"That's not the important thing! Come on, let's hide!" The three put their cowls and helmets back on as they quickly went to hide. They found a set of rocks and pressed on their respective insignias as their uniforms started to mute their colors.

"So, the pervert girl found out about you two being friends. Man, they got a lot of intel on us," Cellophane said, his tone a bit more serious now that he'd calmed down from the previous realization.

"Must be because we were on the same cavalry team," Deku muttered. Uravity peeked around the corner, pressing a button on her helmet that caused the screen to light up and scan the area around her.

"So it's just the three of us for now. We better be careful of these other students," Uravity said. The other two nodded.

"Wish we could meet up with the others," Cellophane whispered to himself, but Deku gave a firm look towards him.

"But there're already thirty kids who've passed. We could reach one hundred at any moment, so we gotta be ready." Deku said. The other two looked up and huddled together with him, getting a plan together while in the shadow of the rocks.

Meanwhile up in the stands, Wally had taken a quick look around before returning to Shota and Emi, shaking his head. "I couldn't find a better vantage point for us to see how the students are doing."

"It's okay, just have faith in them," Emi reassured him with a smile. Shota nodded in agreement.

"They have their training to see them through this," Shota said as Wally sat back down, taking one of the candy bars he had gotten and taking a bite out of it.

"_Wonder if this is what Uncle Barry went through early on with me?_" Wally thought as he remembered about his own mentor as he looked over the stadium full of chaos, wondering how the rest of the kids were doing. Thirty spots were taken, only seventy to go…

And none of the twenty students from Class 1-A has taken any of the spots.

End of Chapter 5

Well, I hope this was worth any wait time. Sorry, work and all so I had a lot to deal with. Anyway, please let me know what you think and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
